Un nuevo equipo 7
by Franck v312
Summary: Namikaze Naruto o "el niño demonio"como muchos lo conocen es el genin mas prometedor graduandose a temparana edad fue asignado al equipo 7 con Uchiha Saory,Sarutobi Kendo, h Hatake Kakashi como su jonin sensei. Tras una serie de eventos desafortunados dos de los miembros murieron
1. Comienzo

-Se podía observar en un bosque a una silueta sentado enfrente de una tumba con el nombre de saory si podías ver de cerca podrías observar que aquella persona estaba soltando algunas lágrimas—hola jeje...lamento no haberte visitado antes pero ya ves las cosas que ninjas tan geniales como yo debemos realizar para proteger a las personas preciosas para mi, aunque... yo no pude salvarlos a ustedes, aún no dejo de pensar en ese día pero sensei dijo que nos asignarían dos miembros nuevos dudo que pueda aceptarlos fácilmente la herida sigue abierta, en serio yo lo siento tanto no pude cumplir mi promesa qué clase de ninja soy si no pude proteger a mis compañeros... sensei insistió en que ascendiera a jounin, pero tal vez unos nuevos integrantes para el equipo no Caerían nada mal , él los escogió—lo dijo con tono triste en su voz al recordar todo lo que había pasado con sus compañeros— hace dos días también visite a kendo y, hoy es la asignación de equipo de mi generación así que decidí visitarte, porque tal vez no pueda visitarte por un tiempo eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora tengo que pasar a ver al viejo para la información de mis próximos compañeros — y con eso el joven se despide yéndose con un sunshin sin humo, para ir con el viejo hokage

Era una mañana tranquila en el departamento de las dos ultimas uchihas después de la masacre solo quedaban ellas y la "traidora" que asesino a todo el clan en una noche

Satsuki uchiha la mejor kunoichi de su generación de largo estaba preparando el desayuno de ella, y su madre hoy era la asignación de equipos se preguntaba con quien sería emparejada no es que le importase mucho, siempre y cuando no la retrasen a ella, su obsesión por asesinar a su hermana isae uchiha tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el desayuno estaba listo.

Entonces emocionada por la asignación de equipos?—pregunto mikoto uchiha la matriarca del clan y la madre de satsuki e isae uchiha, ella iba vestida con una blusa de color púrpura y una falda de color vino haciendo juego con su vestimenta su largo cabello y ojos negros como ónix— siempre y cuando no estorben en mi objetivo— respondió con simpleza la uchiha menor, esto preocupó a su madre que por obvias razones sabía por qué camino estaba yendo su hija menor obsesionada con la venganza sabía que ese era el peor camino que un shinobi puede tomar y esperaba al menos que alguien la hiciera reflexionar a su hija—bueno será mejor que vayas a la academia si no se te hará tarde,—menciono mikoto que, ante eso, la uchiha se despido de su madre, y salió disparada a la academia nunca había llegado tarde y hoy no sería la excepción.Afortunadamente llegó a tiempo y se sentó en su lugar habitual a un lado de la ventana mientras ignoraba a los fanaticos, que gritaban cosas como "te amo" o "eres la mejor" y no era para menos era una joven belleza a su edad con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo alta no tan largo y tampoco tan corto además de que era puntiagudo y sus facciones tan finas que parecía tallada por los mismos ángeles, su piel blanca como la porcelana y unos pechos copa B. Antes de que más a lagos continuaran su profesor iruka umino llegará—bien todos tomen asientos que voy a anunciar a los equipos...

Muy bien viejo quienes serán mis nuevos compañeros—pregunto joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules con tres marcas de bigotes en cada lado de sus cachetes, su nombre era Naruto Namikaze y, atrás de él su jounin sensei, kakashi hatake —oye naruto ten un poco más de respeto a hokage-sama—reprendió kakashi un poco más resignado durante su tiempo con él sabía que no iba a cambiar su actitud al menos que fueran misiones de alto rango, y desde algunos acontecimientos, se había vuelto un poco más frío con la gente que le rodeaba y no era para menos también se había encariñado con los otros dos ex-alumnos ya muertos—bien viejo cuáles son los nuevos integrantes del equipo,kakashi–sensei me dijo que escogió a los mejores genin de mi generación pero no se quienes son—dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro—son satsuki uchiha y sakura haruno—respondió el viejo kage mientras encendía su pipa mientras sus clones hacían el papeleo, a un recordaba cuan tonto se sintió al no haberlo pensado en su juventud y que un niño de 4 año le dijera los principios de kage bunshin

Grito como loco al sentirse tan estupido—ya veo, bien creo que ya debieron de haber asignado los equipos y despejar la academia para colocar trampas para ver qué tan refinadas están sus habilidades shinobi—dijo naruto para retirarse junto con kakashi para poner las trampas.

Minutos antes:

Bien es hora de asignar los equipos —dijo iruka, y en ese momento toda la clase prestó atención

Varios equipos de relleno más tarde

Bien, satsuki uchiha y sakura haruno

Serán integradas al equipo 7 por falta de miembros en ese equipo su jounin sensei será kakashi hatake—mencionó iruka, no cabe decir que algunos estaban sorprendidos ya que sabían un poco la historia del equipo 7 de como dos de sus miembros murieron en una misión que se supone sería de rango "C" subiendo al "S" siendo emboscados por 10 ninjas renegados rango "A" escoltando a una caravana de mercaderes de konoha a kumo la misión fue exitosa aunque con bajas importantes para los Konoha nin— equipo 8, será conformado por kiba inozuka,shino aburame, y hinata hyuga su jounin sensei será kurenai yuhi , equipo 9 en circulación así que equipo 10 conformado por ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara, y chouji akimichi su jounin sensei será asuma sarutobi cada gennin , por el momento están libres hasta las dos de la tarde y suerte—dijo el chunin peli-castaño,y se fue

3 horas más tarde:

Ya habían pasado más de 3 horas desde que les asignaron sus equipos y, él aula estaba completamente vacía. Incluso iruka se había quedado con ellas un rato más, conociendo la fama de kakashi de llegar tarde a reuniones, pasó un rato más hasta que sakura rompió el silencio incómodo— y bien satsuki–san crees que nuestro compañero sea fuerte—dijo sakura en su intento de entablar una conversación con lo que sería su nueva compañera de equipo durante toda su carrera shinobi—es alguien débil si tomamos en cuenta que ha sido gennin por un tiempo—respondió satsuki con un tono desinteresado poniendo de nueva cuenta ese silencio incómodo que para alivio de la peli-rosa la puerta se deslizó dejando ver a un joven rubio que dejó desconcertadas a ambas kunoichis— "yo" los espero junto con sensei en el techo de la academia—dijo el peli rubio secamente desapareciendo en una bocanada de humo.

Y bien qué tal te parecieron tus nuevas compañeras?—pregunto kakashi a su alumno rubio—son... ¿pasables? No lo sé— respondió Naruto un poco indeciso, hasta que se dio cuenta de las palabras de su sensei, compañeras...—¿eh?!!!!! Seré el único chico del equipo, pensé que el que tenía cabello rosa era un hombre—dijo Naruto en un tono de sorpresa, con kakashi pasándole una gota de sudor ante la actitud de su alumno rubio, que en ocasiones tenía sus ataques de estupidez, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado para que la puerta de la azotea, fuera abierta, con sus dos nuevas compañeras con algunas agujas senbons incrustadas en su cuerpo, mostrando en efecto que, las trampas del ninja rubio, eran efectivas—bien tomen asiento—les dijo a las kunoichis que obedecieron a la orden de su nuevo jounin sensei— tú también Naruto—dijo kakashi— otra vez sensei, ya nos conocemos— si, pero tus nuevas compañeras no—respondió kakashi, a lo que Naruto obedeció, no quería que nadie supiera mucho de él, al menos de momento—bien, me dirán sus gustos, disgustos, pasa tiempos y sueños para el futuro—ehh porque no se presenta primero sensei—ofreció la peli-rosa a su sensei—bien no tengo de otra supongo, mmmm me llamo kakashi hatake, mis gustos son la serie de libros de icha-icha, y pasar tiempo con mis amigos, disgustos, mmmm las personas que no valoran el verdadero arte del icha-icha—dijo kakashi mientras acariciaba su Preciado libro, cayéndole una gota de sudor a Naruto sabiendo,como era su sensei con su colección de libros de Icha-Icha—pasa tiempos leer y sueños para el futuro no lo eh pensado, mmmm bien tu turno pelo-chicle—dijo kakashi mientras señalaba a sakura—bien mi nombre es sakura haruno, mis gustos son la lectura especialmente, la enfocada en ninjutsu medico, mis disgustos las personas que se creen superior a los demás y a los pervertidos, pasa tiempos serían leer sobre la historia de konoha, y sueños para el futuro sería... ser la mejor ninja médico en la historia superando a tsunade-Sama—concluyó sakura—bien al menos no es una fan-girl y tiene una meta definida—pensó kakashi, sin saber qué, su alumno pensaba en la misma línea sería una buena adición al equipo aun, si sabia un poco dé ninjutsu médico se ahorrarían vidas en futuras misiones—bien princesa de hielo—dijo kakashi señalando a la uchiha quien solo bufo por el apodo a lo que no le quedó más que responder—mi nombre es satsuki uchiha, gustos tengo pocos, me disgustan muchas cosas, no tengo pasatiempos más que, solo entrenar para fortalecerme, yo no tengo un un sueño, ya que se hará realidad, es más una ambición, un objetivo, asesinar a cierta persona para que pague por sus crímenes—dijo la uchiha en tono sombrío—genial una emo y vengadora—pensaron al unísono maestro y alumno que compartieron una mirada de complicidad, aunque a Naruto no le gustara, tenía que hacer entrar en razón a la uchiha, nunca le gustaron las personas obsesionadas con la venganza,ya que esa persona pensaría para sí misma, y fortalecerse sola dejando de lado el equipo, teniendo como desenlace la muerte de una persona, en la mejor situación, pero en una mala seria la muerte de todos,pero cuando termine tu venganza, te quedarás estancado y muy probablemente busques a otro culpable para seguir asesinando, siendo un camino de no retorno, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su sensei le dijo que se presentara, ya era su turno y se había olvidado de eso—me llamó Naruto Uzumakí , gustos tengo muchos,disgustos tengo pocos, solo las personas obsesionadas con la venganza y las fan-girls,pasa tiempos no lo sé y sueños para el futuro...no había pensado en eso—dijo naruto secamente —sacándoles una gota de sudor a los presentes, y un suspiro de resignación a kakashi sabiendo que iba a hacerlo, él mismo hizo lo mismo la primera ves que se conocieron—bien aquí están las instrucciones de mañana—dijo kakashi lanzando una bola de papel arrugado con palabras revueltas y mal escritas—yo me despido nos vemos mañana... si es que lo resuelven—dijo kakashi susurrando la última parte, desapareciendo en una bola de humo—bien creo que podemos resolver ese papel en mi departamento, nos tomará un buen tiempo descifrar eso—propuso Naruto, a lo que no había queja alguna sabiendo que sería complicado resolver el papel

¡¡¡Regrese!!!—gritó Naruto para anunciar su llegada, la última vez que no avisó casi su cabeza había sido separada por lo que él veía como una figura de hermana mayor—y traje compañía—mencionó Naruto —hola Naruto qué tal fue tu día—pregunto tenten viendo cómo Naruto entraba en la sala con sus dos nuevas compañeras de equipo—bien, ellas son satsuki uchiha y sakura haruno mis nuevas compañeras de equipo—mencionó antes de que lo bombardeara con preguntas—vamos a resolver un mensaje oculto que kakashi-sensei.

Nos dejó,—agregó satsuki, seguido de sakura—¿no tienen hambre?, por que acabo de cocinar—ofreció tenten—¿no sería mucha molestia?—pregunto sakura un poco indecisa—para nada vengan, celebremos la formación del equipo—dijo tenten jovialmente.

Tardaron 30 minutos en resolverlo, pero lo lograron y decía lo siguiente "nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento 7 a las 6:30 de la mañana y no desayunen, al menos que quieran vomitar,"—les sugiero que desayunen y vallan a las 8:30—les dijo a sus dos compañeras antes de que se fueran—pero sensei escribió que no desayunemos y llegáramos a las 6:30—dijo sakura, un poco molesta—solo era una recomendación, al menos que quieras desmayarte a mitad de la prueba por falta de fuerzas—respondió tajante el ninja rubio, después se retiraron para la prueba de mañana que sería difícil,desde lo lejos kakashi observaba la interacción de los miembros del equipo, con su típica y característica sonrisa de ojo. Sin duda tendría un desenlace interesante.

Fin de capítulo


	2. Prueba1

-Las dos kunoichis del reintegrado equipo 7 estaban caminando a su casa respectivamente antes de separarse, Sakura rompió el silencio incómodo de la atmósfera tan incómoda que se sentía por parte de la Uchiha —¿crees que, debamos de seguir la recomendación de Naruto-san?—pregunto la Haruno a la uchiha

—has lo que quieras no me importa,—respondió la uchiha mientras tomaba otro camino para después desaparecer de la vista de Sakura—ahora que recuerdo ese chico Naruto lo había visto antes pensaron las féminas del equipo 7 al unísono con una teniendo un pequeño rubor por lo acontecido hasta hace horas atrás.

Flashback Sakura:

Se Les había dado un pequeño descanso para almorzar, en lo que venían ah recogerlos.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una banca sumida en sus pensamientos,con una manzana en la mano, hasta que fue sacada por una voz que no reconocía—hola me llamó Naruto Uzumakí es un gusto conocerte, ¿como te llamas?—pregunto un enérgico rubio con 3 marcas de bigote en sus mejillas—ehh... ummm... Sa-sakura haruno—respondió la peli-rosa—ya veo—dijo el peli rubio que se sentó al lado de la Haruno—oye, no es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero... ¿solo vas a comer eso?—pregunto el "Uzumakí"—si — respondió la peli-rosa,secamente—¿por que?— pregunto de nueva cuenta el joven rubio— para mantener mi figura— respondió con un tono un poco más enojado, para después irse no podía seguir soportando a ese tipo, que parecía ser más un idiota que un verdadero shinobi—te vas a desmayar—gritó el rubio antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo.

El original se dirigía hacia la dirección de cierta uchiha, mientras recibía los recuerdos de su clon, solo podía suspirar por su nueva compañera de equipo.

Fin flashback sakura

Flashback satsuki:

Estaba una de las últimas uchiha almorzando algo simple que le había preparado su madre, pensando en el equipo que se le había asignado, sabía un poco sobre kakashi,que, por palabras de su madre era un mocoso con técnicas de chicharrones, y qué era un buen ninja, por parte de los civiles, sakura haruno, que aunque no era una inútil, era una carga, no tenía un buen taijutsu, y la única Razón por la que se le consideró una buena kunoichi era su intelecto, y buen control de chakra, del otro no sabía nada, pero asumía que era un perdedor si se considera que es "mayor" que ella y lleva mucho tiempo siendo genin. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un joven rubio de su edad que nunca había visto antes, con una banda ninja de color azul algo desgastada por el uso constante amarrada en su frente, unos pantalones ANBU negros, una sudadera de color rojo vino con azul en sus muñecas y hombros, y unas botas de combate estándar igual negras, con su cabello rubio en puntas desordenado con sus marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas y sus ojos azules tan profundos como el mar—que quieres—pregunto la uchiha en tono serio al joven que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal con una mirada intensa, con un pequeño rubor que se expandía por sus mejillas que supo ocultarlo—nada solo me pareció que estabas un poco molesta por algo, y por cierto, no te enseñaron modales en casa—respondió el joven rubio, con una sonrisa zorruna, su máscara despreocupada haciendo acto de presencia— eso no es de tu incumbencia—respondió tajantemente la uchiha, y coincidentemente se escuchó el "crak" de una rama—mi nombre es Naruto Uzumakí,¿y el tuyo?—pregunto el ahora conocido como Naruto— satsuki uchiha—respondió la ahora conocida como satsuki, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un grupo de niños pequeños ajenos a la conversación de los dos shinobi, uno de los niños se tropezó y empujó al joven rubio hacia adelante, besando a la uchiha que, rápidamente se separón, lo único que se escuchó con eso fue una bofetada en seco—¡¡¡hentai!!!—gritó la uchiha para después irse con un gran sonrojo y el joven rubio con la marca de la bofetada que le propinó la uchiha—mujeres violentas — fue lo último que dijo Naruto para después reunirse con su sensei, sin percatarse de su presencia,quien aprovecharía para burlarse de él cada que pudiera

Fin flashback satsuki

A la mañana siguiente:departamento uchiha

Y tal como esperaba su nuevo compañero rubio, la uchiha no hizo caso a su recomendación levantándose temprano y , preparando el desayuno de su madre.

—Buenos días— dijo la mayor de las uchiha

—buenos días —respondió satsuki

— y algo interesante, que me quieras contar, sobre tu día de ayer—pregunto mikoto a su hija, que estaba a punto de darle un bocado a su desayuno.

—interesante—respondió satsuki, con un pequeño rubor al recordar su encuentro, algo peculiar con el ninja rubio.

—ahhh, así que alguien se enamoró—comentó mikoto en un tono juguetón, al notar el rubor de su hija— y quien es tu equipo—pregunto mikoto.

—ignorando el comentario de su madre respondio—nos asignaron a un equipo carente de dos de sus miembros, el equipo 7, sabes algo más de ese equipo.—pregunto satsuki a su madre que quedó pensativa.

—no, pero quienes lo conforman y, quien es tu sensei—respondió y pregunto la matriarca uchiha.

— Sakura Haruno, Uzumaki Naruto, y yo, con nuestro jonin sensei kakashi Hatake.—respondió la menor de las uchihas

—ya veo... bien será mejor que te apures o se te hará tarde—mencionó mikoto, para ver cómo su hija le daba tres mordidas a su desayuno para salir corriendo como un rayo, dejando en ridículo al hiraishin del cuarto hokage. Sin duda alguna a este reintegrado equipo 7 le esperaban grandes aventuras.

Campo de entrenamiento 7 7:30 am

Había pasado una hora desde que las dos feminas del equipo 7 habían llegado, y no observan señal de que su sensei, o compañero de equipo llegará de momento.

Qué tipo de prueba crees que nos haga sensei— pregunto la banshee de pelo rosado, a su compañera de equipo.

No lo sé— respondió la uchiha recostada en un árbol. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, su compañero rubio llegó al campo de entrenamiento en donde se encontraban sus compañeras.

Yo— dijo el ninja de cabello rubio, saludando a sus dos nuevas compañeras de equipo, con dos ventos para sus compañeras — perfecto parece que llegue temprano—dijo el rubio.

Llegas una hora tarde— bufo la haruno.

De hecho llegue una hora antes— corrigió Naruto— además de que les dije que llegaran 8:30, porque se que llegaría tarde, kakashi-sensei, y por lo que veo no siguieron mi recomendación,—(suspiro)—en fin les traje el desayuno, ya que creo que no desayunaron ¿o si?—pregunto el rubio con una ceja alzada.

No voy a desayunar, fue una orden de kakashi- sensei— dijo sakura, para luego ser delatada por su estómago, rugiendo por la falta de alimento ingerido, ruborizándose, con un caso similar al de la uchiha.

Naruto solo suspiro, mientras les entregaba los dos ventos a sus compañeras, que solo los recibieron sin objeción alguna, indicios de que tenían hambre.

Saben, si no desayunan podrían desmayarse durante la prueba, créanme lo sé por experiencia— mencionó Naruto a sus compañeras, que solo asintieron en confirmación, de que estaban escuchando, mientras comían.

Y Naruto-san, de que se trata la prueba— pregunto la haruno quien ya había terminado el desayuno.

No sería prueba si sabes de que se trata— respondió el Uzumakí a su compañera— y solo dime Naruto, no me gustan mucho las formalidades

Bien solo queda esperar—dijo Naruto, para acto seguido recostarse en el mismo árbol que satsuki.

Minutos antes con kakashi.

Kakashi iba caminando hacia la roca conmemorativa, sumido en sus pensamientos, sobre sus nuevos integrantes. Sabía que Naruto y sakura no serían problema, para hacer trabajo en equipo, el problema sería la uchiha que preferiría hacer las cosas sola, creyéndose mejor que los demás y, eso podría afectar al equipo. Solo esperaba que Naruto tratara de hacerla cambiar de mentalidad, o si no sería riesgo de fuga, para conseguir poder a cualquier costo. Y qué el también cambiará, era cierto que la herida a un no se cicatrizara completamente, las muertes de kendo y saory a un seguían estando en la memoria de su estudiante rubio, creyendo que todo fue su culpa. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por cierto rubio familiar

Yo ,kakashi-sensei— saludo Naruto a su sensei.

Hola Naruto— respondió kakashi a su alumno.

¿Vas a visitar a tu compañero?— pregunto el oji azul a su sensei— si— fue la respuesta dé kakashi— no vas a visitar a, ya sabes...— pregunto el ninja copia a su alumno que solo paro su caminata por unos segundos, para luego volver a caminar.

Sinceramente, no eh tenido tiempo para visitarlos—respondió Naruto un poco decaído, recordando a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, muertos en combate.

Naruto, quiero pedirte un favor— dijo kakashi a su alumno en tono serio a lo que Naruto se puso serio, sabía que cuando su maestro usaba ese tono, tenía que ser de suma importancia.

Que favor kakashi-sensei—pregunto el rubio, el tono serio en su voz.

Quiero que cambies de mentalidad a satsuki, podría ser riesgo de fuga si cree que aquí no progresa para completar su ambición— pidió kakashi a su alumno era el indicado para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Yo no lo sé kakashi-sensei... está bien solo necesitaré bastante tiempo —dijo Naruto indeciso.

Gracias , suerte— dijo kakashi a su alumno con su típica sonrisa de ojo cerrado como si fuera una "n"

Esta bien kakashi-sensei, adiós— despidiéndose de su sensei Naruto se marchó.

Fin flashback kakashi.

3 horas más tuvieron que esperar para que su sensei llegara, era cierto que su compañero rubio les advirtió que llegaría tarde. Pero... no creían que tanto tiempo, pasó un poco para que la chillona de pelo rosado empezara a quejarse.

Llega tarde kakashi-sensei— recriminó la banshee de pelo rosado con un gran chillido.

Lo siento, es que un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino y tuve que tomar el camino más largo— mintió kakashi con una excusa bastante mala que ninguna de sus dos alumnas creyeron.

¡¡¡No mienta!!!— recriminó de nueva cuenta la peli rosa.

Ignorando los reproches de su alumna, kakashi sacó un pergamino, y agregándole un poco de chacra, salieron dos ventos de comida, y un reloj. Al que posteriormente comenzó a ajustarlo. "Muy bien lo puse para el medio día". Dijo mientras sacaba dos cascabeles de su bolsillo y amarrarlos en su cintura. "Aquí hay dos cascabeles, su objetivo es simple, tienen que quitármelos antes del medio día". Y después apunto con su dedo los almuerzos que preparo y empaco. "Si no logran quitármelos antes del medio día, no comerán y los ataré en esos troncos y me comeré todo yo solo".

"Así que por eso nos pidió que no desayunemos" pensaron las dos chicas.

"Gracias Naruto por darnos ese desayuno, de no ser por eso ya estaría hambrienta". Pensaron las dos chicas nuevamente y agradeciendo, a su compañero rubio.

"Así que alguien no siguió las indicaciones".pensó kakashi al no ver tan preocupadas a sus nuevas alumnas, no importa las haré que regresen lo ingerido hace unas horas. "Una cosa más, aquí hay dos cascabeles y solo necesitan uno para pasar, la persona que no consiga uno será atado al tronco y regresado a la academia, no importa si estuviste conmigo seis años repetirás un año entendido Naruto". Esto si preocupo a las dos kunoichis, lo podía ver en sus rostros tensos y nerviosos, aunque a Naruto le importaba poco. Conocía a ese sermón muy bien, pero fingió estar preocupado. "Pueden usar shurikens, jutsus, trampas, cualquier arma y herramienta que crean les servirá para obtenerlo. Un consejo no aprobarán si no vienen con intención de matarme."

"¡Pero eso será peligroso!" comentó Sakura

"Lo se, eso lo vuelve divertido"respondió kakashi con su típica sonrisa de ojo.

"¿Divertido? lo terminaré haciendo un alfiletero." Dijo Naruto un poco divertido, esto sería interesante.

"Mmmm... lo dudo mucho, si no puedes esquivar los labios de satsuki dudo que tengas una buena vista." Respondió en un tono divertido, viendo cómo su alumno tenía una cara de sorpresa de como era que su sensei, se enteró y tenía un leve sonrojo , mientras que la uchiha estaba roja de la vergüenza mientras él estaba detrás de ellos, Naruto lo pudo ver claramente como se transportó en una velocidad envidiable. Pero, para las otras dos la cosa era completamente diferente, no lo vieron siquiera mover un músculo y ya estaba detrás de ellos, rápidamente ellas se alejaron de kakashi. "Esta en una liga diferente" pensó sakura.

"Así es un jonin..." pensó satsuki, dejando su vergüenza de lado y poniendo su mano en su bolso de herramientas, tomando un Kunai.

"Ese tipo puede acabarnos fácilmente si no tenemos cuidado." Fue lo que pensó de nueva cuenta Sakura mientras tomaba unos shuriken.

"Siempre intimidando a los posibles nuevos miembros." Pensó Naruto un tanto resignado, aunque no lo demostró mientras se acercaba a sus compañeras.

"Parece que me toman enserio, ¿Finalmente me reconocen como su maestro?" Dijo kakashi mientras los tres miembros lo miraban con seriedad listos para que la prueba empiece . Bueno solo las dos kunoichis. " empiezan a gustarme. Comenzaremos cuando diga empiecen."

Los genin se prepararon para el combate, con armas en mano, kakashi sonrió. "Muy bien empiecen". Con eso Sakura lanzó sus shuriken antes de alejarse, Satsuki tiro el kunai con una etiqueta explosiva. Las armas pasaron al lado del rubio que ni siquiera se inmuto, los dos ataques impactaron sin problemas donde estaba kakashi.

Tenten se encontraba jadeando intensamente después de los ejercicios de su maestro. A un no entendía como después de esos ejercicios Lee continuaba entrenando por su cuenta, aunque siempre los invitaba no aceptaban, no podían. Mientras veía a Gai-sensei llorando de orgullo, el hombre de grandes cejas recordó algo que quería preguntarle a su querida alumna.

Maito Gai era un hombre peculiar, tenía unas increíblemente gruesas cejas negras, lo cual había llevado a Naruto a llamarle "súper cejotas-sensei" en algunas ocaciones, su cabello estaba cortado de manera que parecía tener un tazón en la cabeza. Su vestimenta era un traje ajustado de color verde con el chaleco táctico de Konoha encima. Sin embargo lo que lo hacía más notable no era su cabello ni vestimenta, sino su actitud, siempre positiva, alegre y energética quizás más de lo necesario, y como siempre hablaba de la juventud.

"Oye tenten le pasó algo a Naruto, hace tiempo que no lo veo."pregunto el sensei de spandex verde.

Ya con el aliento un poco más recuperado respondió. " no le pasó nada,es que hace unas semanas le avisaron que le asignarían dos nuevos miembros a su equipo, y decidió ah hacer las misiones de más alto rango que podía para que no faltase dinero para su equipamiento."

"Ehhh, al fin le asignaron dos nuevos integrantes, pensé que le gustaba trabajar solo." Comentó Lee una especie de mini-Gai. " no es que no quisiera, es solo que los que le asignaban no sabían como trabajar en equipo, y al parecer las dos se ven muy prometedoras." Contestó la chica de cabello de bollos. " enserio y quienes son." Pregunto el mini-Gai.

Antes de que pudiera responder tenten, un peli castaño de ojos color perla se le adelantó. " Satsuki Uchiha y Sakura Haruno." Respondió el oji perla. "Así que dos chicas en el mismo equipo de Naruto-kun, con quien creen que se quede Naruto-kun como pareja, yo apuesto que con la Uchiha ." Pregunto Gai reincorporándose a la plática comentando una ocurrencia tardía

"Yo igual voto por la Uchiha." Respondió Neji seguido de Lee quien también votó por la Uchiha.

"Saben si todos escogen a la misma persona no sería una apuesta." Comentó tenten con una gota en la nuca.

"Lo básico de un ninja es el saber esconderse." Comentó Kakashi a sus alrededores. El esquivar esos ataques no fue difícil. De inmediato busco a alumnos, Sakura y Satsuki estaban escondidos aunque no tuvo problemas en encontrarlas, sin embargo...

"¡Felicidades Kakashi-sensei no está fuera de forma, tres semanas de vacaciones no le afectaron!" Le comentó Naruto de forma burlesca a espaldas de su sensei.

"Estas fuera de lugar" comentó Kakashi un poco emocionado, necesitaba un buen estiramiento y como empezar el día con un combate mano a mano entre él y el rubio.

"¡Vamos, peleemos!"

"Imbécil..." pensó Satsuki. "Aunque debo admitir que tiene agallas."

Naruto cargo directo contra el jonin, y vio como en un rápido movimiento sacó dos kunais.

"Primer Arte ninja, taijutsu." Dijo Kakashi. "Comencemos." Acto seguido empezó una carrera encontra de Naruto que hizo lo mismo que su sensei sacando dos kunai en cada mano.

"Taijutsu el arte de combate mano a mano." Pensó Sakura al momento que un clon salió de su escondite y dirigirse a Sakura que estaba pensando estrategias para quitar un cascabel. " es trabajo en equipo cometo el clon rubio en el oído de Sakura que se alejo y dio un pequeño salto por el susto. "Pero como cuando apareciste si tú estás allá peleando con Kakashi-san." Pregunto la peli rosa. " soy solo un clon pero escúchame el truco de esto es el trabajo en equipo, es obvio que simples genin no tengan posibilidad de enfrentarse en un mano a mano contra un jonin experimentado como el, pero si se hace en equipo tendremos las posibilidades de tener los cascabeles." Respondió El clon a la duda de la peli rosa. "Pero solo hay dos cascabeles, y si nosotros los dos cascabeles Satsuki no pasará, pero si ella y yo los conseguimos tú irás por un año a la academia." Respondió la peli rosa, y con un resoplido de parte de Naruto este último decidió responderle nuevamente. "Haber, piensa según tus archivos eres una de las kunoichis más listas ¿no?, utiliza ese cerebro y piensa. Tres genin, un jonin, dos cascabeles lo más obvio es que quiere que el "equipo" se divida para que ninguno de los tres pase , el equipo solo puede funcionar si los tres dejamos de lado nuestros propios intereses y trabajemos en equipo, ¿aceptas?." Respondió el rubio mientras le ofrece una mano para estrecharla a lo cual Sakura acepta. " bien tú solo dime dónde colocar trampas, mientras tú y Satsuki distraen a Kakashi-sensei." Con un asentimiento de cabeza en forma de confirmación, Naruto señaló una parte derecha del claro, en unos árboles enfrente suyo, y otra dirección más adentrado en el bosque. "Bien solo queda que Satsuki quiera cooperar. Bien ya sabes qué hacer, yo me disipo para que los recuerdos lleguen al original." Sin más el clon se disipo traspasándole los recuerdos al original haciendo que sonriera levemente tal ves, tal vez ellas sean las compañeras que tanto espero desde hace tiempo.

Con Satsuki:

El otro clon iba en dirección hacia Satsuki, sin percatarse de una trampa que se activó haciendo que el clon se disipe, y poniendo a Satsuki en alerta pero no había nada.

Alzando los hombros decidió seguir observando la pelea entre Kakashi y Naruto.

Mientras tanto con Naruto y Kakashi:

Chocando metal con metal las chispas volaron debido a los cortes que iban y venían entre los dos contrincantes, en un rápido movimiento Naruto realizó la posición característica de el clon de la sombra apareciendo alrededor de quince clones iguales al rubio que cargaron directo hacia el peli plata en un intento de distracción mientras el original se escabullía para propinarle un fuerte golpe en el costado derecho de Kakashi, y en un rápido movimiento logró arrebatarle un cascabel poniendo un ligero genjutsu haciendo que se vieran los dos cascabeles, y el apenas rosandolos. Kakashi recuperándose utilizando el kawarimi se cambió con un clon que se disipo en una bola de humo para proceder a eliminar a los demás. "No estas peleando enserio y eso no es divertido ¿sabes?." Dijo Kakashi en tono aburrido atrás del ninja rubio en cuclillas con el símbolo del tigre dibujado en sus manos.

"¿Que?, el sello del tigre." Pensó Sakura al ver la posición de manos.

"Ese sello se utiliza en técnicas de fuego." Pensó Satsuki preocupada. " ¿no irá a usarlo contra el?

"Carajo, baje la guardia." Pensó El rubio

"Corre idiota." Gritaron sus dos compañeras al rubio que iba ah hacer "pulverizado por su sensei.

"Demasiado tarde." Dijo Kakashi. "¡Técnica suprema, mil años de muerte." Dijo mientras mandaba a volar a Naruto con esa técnica tan infame insertándole el dedo por atrás , lo único que pudo decir el rubio fue "mierda, otra vez no" después de ser mandado demasiado lejos de su posición hacia un lago.

"¿Técnica suprema?, eso solo fue un golpe muy fuerte en el culo." Pensó Sakura con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

"Que Idiotas." Pensó Satsuki apenada .

Naruto cayó en el río con un fuerte dolor en el culo, mientras Kakashi guardaba sus kunais y sacaba su Preciado icha-icha comenzando a leer. Esta bien ah hora tenía un incentivo más para partirle el culo a su sensei, aunque era obvio que no podría ganarle a su sensei sin usar el chacra del kyubi. Él estaba mínimo en lo más alto de jonin, mientras que Kakashi a la par del sandaime, y estaba considerando si graduarse años antes fue buena idea. Mientras que Sakura empezaba a colocar las trampas en donde le indicó Naruto, y Satsuki empezaba a idear un plan, simplemente era injusto que tres genin lucharan contra un jonin hasta que su cabeza hizo click trabajo en equipo. Naruto ya reincorporado se puso en posición de pelea y Kakashi cerraba de nueva cuenta su Preciado libro.

"Me las vas a pagar." Dijo Naruto lanzando Vários shuriken de forma perfecta que hizo que Kakashi perdiera de vista a Naruto que aprovechó para reemplazarse con un clon y escondiéndose en unos árboles cercanos quería ver qué tal se las podían arreglárselas sin él, y con un clon sustituyendo al original

"Bien empezamos ya, me estoy aburriendo." Dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba dos Kunais de manera ágil

"Mierda de seguro no estaba de flojo, y hizo misiones en paralelas a las mías." Pensó Naruto mientras Kunai se dibujaba en su mano.

[Flashback]

Hace varias semanas antes de la asignación de sus dos posibles miembros de su equipo,Kakashi llamó a Naruto para que se reuniera con él, en el típico puente en el que siempre se reunían. Naruto había decidió haber llegado una hora tarde conociendo a su sensei él llegaría tarde y él llegando a tiempo, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a su sensei posiblemente llegado temprano con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria en su rostro algo no andaba bien.

"Llegas una hora tarde." Comentó el peli blanco serio mientras veía a su alumno llegar con ropa civil se habían tomado dos días de descanso por una misión rango "S" que habían completado hace día y medio.

"Lo siento sensei, pero un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino y tuve que tomar el camino más largo." Dijo Naruto mientras llegaba con su sensei, a lo cual este sonrió debajo de la máscara de su rostro que no lo dejó ver. "De todos modos para que me necesitas, para que ayas llegado temprano debe ser muy importante." Pregunto Naruto un poco extrañado.

"Si, bueno era para decirte que en tres semanas es la asignación de equipos de tu generación. Y como es costumbre escogeré a los miembros "adecuados" para que reemplacen a..." no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Naruto lo corto de golpe. "¡¡Ellos no pueden ser remplazados así como así, y usted lo sabe Kakashi-sensei!!." Gritó Naruto con rabia contenida, los ojos se le tornaron rojo sangre con la pupila rasgada, sus rasgos se tornaron más salvajes, su cabello se erizo y las marcas de bigotes se acentuaron más haciéndolo parecer más salvaje. Suspirando con pesadez y recomponiendo su postura se calmó.

"Lo siento, las palabras que use no fueron las correctas sé que no pueden ser reemplazados, entiendo lo que sientes pero no es tu culpa, yo los escogeré personalmente para que pueda haber cierta compatibilidad entre ustedes." Termino de decir Kakashi arrepentido, sabía que había tocado un punto sensible para el rubio. "No lo siento yo... Kakashi-sensei me altere, pero hay otra cosa de la que me quieras decir, dudo que sea solo eso." Se disculpo el rubio con su maestro no era su intención gritar. "Es para decirte que hagas algunas misiones de alto rango antes de la asignación de equipos, sé que te gusta trabajar solo por eso has las más que puedas, ya que si ellas pasan ya no podremos tomar misiones de rango superior al "C" hasta que sean chuunin, eso sería todo puedes retirarte Naruto." Finalizó la conversación pero antes de irse Kakashi le dijo unas últimas palabras. "Sabes no siempre debes hacer todo tu solo, tal ves puedas darles una oportunidad a los nuevos y abrirte un poco más." Finalizó con su sonrisa de ojo para desaparecer en un shunsin de hojas dejando a un pensativo Naruto.

[fin flashback]

"Tal vez tengas razón Kakashi-sensei... les daré una oportunidad."

Pensó Naruto mientras hacía la posición de manos correspondientes al clon de sombra. "¡Vamos que espera ¿una invitación?!,¡peleemos!." Gritó Naruto con determinación llamándole la atención de sus dos compañeras.

"Bien que esperas, adelante haz el primer movimiento, el tiempo corre y solo tienen hasta el medio día, será mejor que se apuren." Dijo el peli blanco mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

Sin esperar más Naruto exclamó. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Una docena de clones aparecieron atrás de Naruto. "Haré que muerdes el polvo."

"¿Kage Bunshin?, jamás había escuchado ese jutsu." Pensó Satsuki.

"No solo son ilusiones, son reales." Pensó Sakura.

"¿No irás enserio?, no me podrás ganar con simples clones." Dijo Kakashi mientras esquivaba un golpe de un clon mientras disipaba a uno y bloqueaba un golpe dirigido a su rostro.

"Su taijutsu es bueno, pero un poco fácil de predecir." Pensó Satsuki.

" No necesito ir enserio, con tan solo una estrategia puedo ganarte." Dijo Naruto para posterior mente jalar un hilo y dos shuriken que iban a su dirección, Kakashi viendo esto solo los esquivo. Y antes de que pueda decir algo los shuriken explotaron en una bola de humo dejando ver a otros dos rubios que sujetaron sus brazos con bastante fuerza para que este no pueda safarse. "Un ninja jamás debe dejarse capturar por atrás Kakashi-sensei." Dijo Naruto cargando junto con otros clones a golpear a Kakashi y uno yendo hacia los cascabeles. "¡Aún me duele el culo cabrón!"

"Es un buen plan." Comento Satsuki

Antes de que pudiera tomar los cascabeles Kakashi se dispersó en rayos que se expandió entre los clones y el "original" logró parar y quitarse a tiempo antes de que le tocaran los rayos. "Raiton Kage Bunshin, eso quiere decir que..." no pudo terminar de deducir ya que dos manos lo sujetaron por debajo de la tierra enterrándolo hasta la cabeza. "Doton:jutsu cazador de cabezas." Fue lo que dijo Kakashi después de terminar de hundir a Naruto bajo tierra.

"Vez necesitas ir enserio Naruto quizás, y solo tal vez hubieras tenido oportunidad." Dijo Kakashi para ir a buscar a los miembros restantes.

"Bien, al menos le di el tiempo suficiente a Sakura para colocar las trampas, solo espero que Satsuki se aya dado cuenta ella misma, realmente fue muy imprevisto que fuera tan precavida y colocara una trampa rápidamente." Fueron los pensamientos del clon mientras esperaba a que todo saliera bien y esas dos aprobaran, quizás eso de hacer todo sólo lo empezaba ah irritar.

Fin de capítulo.

Hola y lamento la demora, pero sinceramente no me gustaba como iba quedando el capítulo teniendo que reescribirlo de cero. Este sería como mi pequeño regalo de Navidad para los pocos lectores que están leyendo esto, así que nada Feliz Navidad, les prometo que trataré de subir el capítulo el próximo fin de semana.

Sin más que decir me despido adiós


	3. Prueba2

-"¡¿Pero que?!, ¡¿cómo?!, estaba segura que él podía haber obtenido un cascabel tan siquiera pero solo rosó un cascabel"Se pregunto Satsuki al ver a su compañero rubio enterrado hasta la cabeza.

"Si,bueno, se confió, era natural que se encuentre así." Comentó Kakashi a un lado de Satsuki. La chica se encontraba sorprendida, no solo la había encontrado, si no que se colocó a un lado de ella sin que se diera cuenta. "Bueno, ¿ahora que él cayó que van a hacer Sakura, Satsuki?"

La chica se levantó y rápidamente abrió espacio entre ella y su oponente, no había tenido tiempo de planear y sabía que atacar sola y sin un plan era pésima idea, Naruto era un buen ejemplo de ello.

"Ahorita Naruto pudo rosar uno de los cascabeles." Comentó Kakashi. "¿Que vas a hacer tu Satsuki-Chan?." Comentó Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

"¿Carajo?" Exclamo. "No tengo ningún plan y estoy demasiado cerca como para volver a esconderme y buscar a Sakura para planear algo, y el tiempo..."La chica miro los cascabeles. "Solo tengo que tomar uno.

"¿Entonces que vas a hacer?"Le dijo el jonin.

"En ese caso,tendré que hacerlo sola." Pensó Satsuki. La chica llevó las manos a su bolsa y soltó una muralla de shuriken que Kakashi esquivó fácilmente.

"Ese ataque tan obvio no te va a servir." Dijo Kakashi antes de darse cuenta del shuriken que iba directo a él. "Lo oculto bajo la sombra de uno de uno de los que lanzó antes" pensó antes de esquivarlo.

Satsuki lo estaba esperando en donde aterrizó y le lanzó una patada al rostro, Kakashi se cubrió fácilmente y le sujetó la pierna, Satsuki lanzó un golpe en el aire con su mano derecha, que otra vez Kakashi bloqueó. La chica giró en el aire y le lanzó una patada con su pierna libre, otra vez Kakashi bloqueó sin dificultad. Sin embargo sonrió, extendió su mano mientras bajaba para alcanzar uno de los cascabeles, el jonin sorprendido logró lanzarla antes de que los pudiera quitar y tomaron distancia el uno del otro.

"Logré tocarlo, y en menos tiempo que Naruto." Le dijo con una sonrisa. "A la siguiente te lo quitaré."

"¿Eso crees?, él ya me quito uno. Dijo Kakashi mientras disipaba el ligero genjutsu que colocó el rubio. "¿Y crees que habrá siguiente?" Pregunto Kakashi mientras realizaba un sello de mano.

Satsuki también realizó sus sellos.

"Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego." Exclamó la chica mientras el fuego salía de su boca.

"¡¿Que?! Una genin no debería ser capas de usar esa técnica." Pensó Kakashi.

El fuego impactó a donde estaba Kakashi, Satsuki no perdió tiempo y corrió a esconderse, y si podía encontrar a Sakura, miró de reojo, Kakashi no estaba donde impacto su jutsu. Estaba cerca de los arbustos, en ese momento no le importaba donde podía estar, tenía que buscar a Sakura. Iba a saltar a los arbustos cuando Kakashi salió de estos con un kunai que puso en su garganta antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

"Maldición. No me puedo mover." Pensó la Uchiha.

"Debo admitir que me impresionaste, eres la segunda genin que puede realizar un jutsu elemental a tan corta edad." Dijo Kakashi. "Sin embargo se acabó Satsuki-Chan." Fueron sus palabras antes de cortarle la garganta.

"Segundo arte ninja: Genjutsu, El arte de las ilusiones." Dijo Kakashi desde los árboles mientras veía a Satsuki caer desmayada por la ilusión, a solo unos metros de un Naruto enterrado en el suelo. "No fue difícil, sin su sharingan un Uchiha puede caer tan fácilmente como una persona normal." Dijo Kakashi desde un árbol mientras empezaba su lectura de icha-Icha. "Van dos de tres."

"Utilizó su ataque como distracción para ocultarse." Analizó Sakura una vez terminada de colocar las trampas en donde le dijo su compañero rubio. "Desde que hizo el sello y lo vio Satsuki-san cayó en la ilusión.

"Que vas a hacer Sakura-Chan." Pregunto Kakashi al campo de entrenamiento. "¿Vas a quedarte ahí escondida o vas a salir y hacer algo?"

Escuchó un ligero sonido de pisadas,estaba buscando otro escondite de seguro.

Kakashi continuó siguiendo a la peli rosa no era difícil,apestaba en el sigilo y aunque intentaba mantenerse oculta siempre dejaba un leve rastro de sonido. ¿A donde está corriendo? Kakashi se detuvo. Era obviamente una trampa a donde iba. Sin embargo podía ser interesante, así que decidió continuar siguiéndola unos minutos más.

El clon al fin se disipo, los recuerdos llegaron al original, que empezó a actuar y empezó a moverse de rama en rama en busca de su compañera.

"Haber, por la información que recibí del clon, Satsuki comprendió el truco de la prueba aunque no pudo pasar de allí ya que Kakashi-sensei la interceptó, y Sakura es pésima en el sigilo,si llegó antes que Kakashi la alcance, puedo esconderla y activar las trampas que están allí, y poder tomar el cascabel faltante." Pensó Naruto mientras sostenía el cascabel obtenido anteriormente. Parando en seco decidió volver hacia donde estaba Satsuki se le había olvidado que estaba inconsciente algo irónico ya que recibió los recuerdos de su clon.llegando hasta donde estaba la peli negra este la sacudió un poco en el hombro para despertarla. "Oye, despierta" Satsuki se despertó y de inmediato llevó sus manos a la garganta para comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

"Solo fue un genjutsu." Pensó aliviada al notar que su garganta está perfecta.

"¿Que te pasa?" Pregunto Naruto.

"No es nada." Respondió la chica. "Maldición estuve cerca."

"Así, yo también" respondió Naruto

"Incluso le quite uno" presumió el rubio mostrándole el cascabel

"Idiota... espera ,entonces ¿si se lo quitaste y no fue parte de la ilusión de Kakashi?" Pregunto la Uchiha al rubio. "Perfecto eso quiere decir que nos falta el otro y pasmos" dijo la Uchiha con Naruto frunciendo el ceño tras las palabras de la Uchiha. "No comprendes el objetivo de la prueba, ¿verdad?" Pregunto el rubio

"Si la comprendo, es trabajo en equipo, los cascabeles son solo el punto de quiebre para aquellos que no pueden dejar de lado sus intereses, y trabajar en equipo." Respondió la Uchiha y el ceño de Naruto volvió a hacer el de antes, dando a entender que la respuesta le convenció "tienes razón, es trabajo en equipo, hay que ir por Sakura antes de que sensei la atrape y no nos queda mucho tiempo" contesto Naruto a la Uchiha

"¿Tienes algún plan?" Pregunto la Uchiha "si escucha esto..." comenzó a explicarle el rubio su plan a la Uchiha .

Sakura seguía corriendo por el bosque hasta que Kakashi la alcanzó y se puso a su lado. "¿Piensas correr por el resto de la hora?" Le pregunto, la pelirosa salto a un claro.

"Carajo,Naruto no a llegado, tendré que hacerlo sola." Pensó Sakura "ya no mas sensei" dijo Sakura mientras procedía a lanzar un kunai, pero falló y por mucho.

Suspirando mentalmente pensó "creo que me deje llevar más,por su puntaje académico que shinobi." "Si quieres matarme tendrás que apuntar mejor" comentó Kakashi mientras el kunai de Sakura cortaba una cuerda que estaba oculta entre los árboles. De entre estos salieron una serie de cuchillos y kunais, apuntando a su maestro. "Mientras Satsuki-san y Naruto te distraían, yo vine a poner las trampas sensei."

Kakashi salto hacia un lado para poder esquivar los cuchillos "deberías saber después de ver las peleas anteriores ,que eso no va a servir." Sakura le lanzó un kunai que Kakashi no se molestó en esquivar, eso era excelente para Sakura, el kunai no iba apuntando a Kakashi sino a la cuerda del cascabel, la comenzó a cortar y poff, Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo

"¡¿Ehh?!" exclamó la pelirosa. "Es como los clones de Naruto" pensó. "¿Entonces donde está el verdadero?"

Sakura empezó a buscar por todos lados pero no encontraba nada, eso hasta que busco por abajo, miro a sus pies y vio unas manos salir de la tierra sujetándola de los tobillos.

"Doton:jutsu cazador de cabezas" escuchó mientras las manos la empezaban a jalarla por los pies hasta que estuvo por completo bajo tierra. "¿Creíste que Naruto era el único que podía hacer ese jutsu?" Pregunto Kakashi. "Tercer arte ninja, Ninjutsu, el arte... de ser ninja."

"..." Siguió el silencio de Sakura al mal chiste.

"No prepare muy bien esa parte." Admitió el peliblanco. "No te preocupes, vendré a recogerte al medio día." Dijo Kakashi mientras se levantaba. "Iré a amarrar a la bella durmiente, y a la piña andante mientras tanto."

Kakashi llegó al claro donde encontró a los dos genin, una inconsciente y el otro dormido. Con una gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca, tenía la esperanza de que los dos lo volvieran a intentar, pero la buena noticia era que podía leer donde se había quedado desde la pelea de él y el rubio sacó su libro y empezó a leer, el jonin se acercó primero al rubio, y desenterró al rubio y lo tomó por la chaqueta para arrastrarlo hasta el poste. Naruto se despertó y lo tomó por la espalda.

"¡Espera lo inesperado sensei!"dijo mientras lo sujetaba. Dos Narutos aparecieron y le lanzaron unos huevos en la cabeza y el clon explotaba en ¿harina?

"¿Enserio utilizó un plan para hacer una broma?" Pensó Kakashi para posteriormente sustituirse por un clon que estaba cerca de los arbustos para esconderse. No tuvo problemas para hacerlo. "¡¿Que!?" exclamó Kakashi mientras veía a Satsuki extender su mano para alcanzar el cascabel. Reaccionó de inmediato sosteniéndole el brazo y lanzándola por el aire. Naruto reaccionó a tiempo saltando y tomándola en el aire en estilo nupcial y aterrizando a bajo.

"¿Estas bien?"pregunto el rubio.

"Si." le respondió un poco sonrojada. "Estuvo cerca."

"¡A la próxima ese cascabel será nuestro.!" Declaró Naruto mientras sonaba el reloj.

"Maldición." exclamó Satsuki

10 minutos después se encontraban los tres genin junto a los troncos, Naruto y Satsuki sentados y recargados en los troncos, mientras que Sakura estaba atada, era su castigo por ser la que más lejos estuvo de completar el ejercicio.

"Bien, entonces ,¿qué opinas Naruto?" Pregunto el peliblanco a su alumno rubio, que se encontraba cruzado de brazos, y con los ojos cerrados, señal de que estaba pensando su respuesta.

Sin decir nada se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba su sensei. "No se preocupen por el entrenamiento, no regresarán a la academia" anunció Naruto mientras aún se encontraba de espaldas a sus compañeras.

"¡¿En serio?!" Exclamaron las dos genin, saltando de emoción (o lo que podía hacer Sakura.) "¡Entonces nosotros,nosotros...!"

"Si ,las dos deben de olvidarse de ser ninja." Respondió Naruto.

"¡¿Que?! Gritó Sakura. "¡¿Porque porque renunciar!?"

"Porque son unas inútiles como ninjas y no lo merecen." Respondió Naruto de forma seria, Sakura hubiera saltado, de no ser porque se encontraba amarrada, Grande fue su sorpresa,de ver a Satsuki lanzarse sobre el rubio. "¡Satsuki-san!" exclamo la pelirosa.Y antes de que pudiera atacarlo este desapareció, antes de que la Uchiha supiera que estaba pasando, se encontraba tirada en el suelo con Naruto sentado sobre ella y tenía sujetado su brazo izquierda en una llave aplicada con fuerza por el rubio.

"Están subestimando ser ninja." Dijo Naruto. "¿Porque creen que son asignados en equipos, y hacen este entrenamiento?"

"¿Que quieres decir?" Pregunto Sakura "tú me dijiste que era trabajo en equipo, ¿no?"

"Exacto, te dije de que se trataba la prueba. Contesto el rubio. "¿Pero y si no te hubiera dicho? ¿Lo habrías podido descifrar por ti misma?"

"¡Espera un momento!" Dijo Satsuki como podía por el dolor. "Tú y yo hicimos equipo."

"Si, por un beneficio propio, ustedes se quedaron viendo mi combate desde el inicio, para ver si tenían oportunidad, por eso no luché con Kakashi seriamente. De haber sido una situación real, me hubieran dejado a mi suerte y se hubieran ido, si hubiéramos trabajado en equipo desde el inicio la cosa sería completamente diferente.

Naruto aplicó más fuerza al candado

que le estaba haciendo a la chica.

"Las misiones se hacen en equipo, claro que la fuerza individual es importante para un ninja pero todavía lo más importante es el trabajo en equipo. Las acciones individuales perturban el equipo pueden poner en peligro a sus compañeros e incluso llevarlos a la muerte, por ejemplo..." Naruto sacó dos kunai y un shuriken, lanzando un kunai cerca de los pies de Sakura y el shuriken a las cuerdas que estaban sujetando firmemente a la pelirosa.

Kakashi se posicionó al lado de Sakura con una técnica de transformación, transformándose en Naruto, y Naruto transformándose en un enemigo.

"¡Sakura mata a tu compañero, o la Uchiha muere!"

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamó Sakura

"Lo ven. En estas misiones van a arriesgar su vida." Dijo el pelirubio mientras se levantaba. "Si toman a un rehén van a tener que tomar decisiones duras." El genin se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse y utilizando un shunsin, se fue, sin decir nada más, ocultando su presencia escondido entre los arboles.

Kakashi solo dio un suspiro, antes de continuar caminado, des transformándose hizo un ademán con la mano para que las dos kunoichis lo siguieran hasta la roca una que las dos genin habían visto al momento de llegar. "¿Ven esto?" Pregunto el peliblanco. "Son los nombres grabados en esta piedra son de ninjas que han sido reconocido como héroes de la aldea."

"¿Héroes?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Si, pero no son ese tipo de héroes normales, son especiales..." dijo el peliblanco. "Todos son héroes que murieron en combate." El rostro de las dos genin se volvieron serios. "El nombre de mi mejor amigo, y uno de mis primeros alumnos están escritos aquí." Kakashi se dio la vuelta y volvió a ver a sus alumnas.

"Escuchen, les daré otra oportunidad. Pero después del almuerzo se los pondré más difícil conseguir los cascabeles , y esta vez Naruto no va a participar." Kakashi se acercó a Satsuki para darle el almuerzo. "Puedes comer antes de repetir la prueba, pero no le des nada a Sakura, es su castigo por tener el peor desempeño. Si le das algo de comer, fallan la prueba de inmediato. Aquí yo mando ¿entendido?"

El peliblanco se fue en un shunsin de hojas desapareciendo. Apareció al lado de Naruto que solo dio una pequeña sonrisa volteando la cara vio a su sensei mirándole. "Buen sermón, me pareció haberlo escuchado antes." Dijo el peliblanco a su alumno. "Usted no se queda atrás." Respondió con una sonrisa.

Satsuki continuaba comiendo entre los rugidos del estómago de Sakura.

Aunque la pelirosa había desayunado ya era hora de la comida por lo que su apetito, había despertado y no ayudó el hecho de que su compañera estuviera comiendo a un lado de ella.

"Toma." Le dijo Satsuki a su compañera mientras le acercaba el almuerzo.

"Pero Satsuki-san, sensei dijo..." protestó Sakura.

"No siento su presencia así que no te preocupes." Respondió Satsuki "a demás después de terminar el almuerzo trabajaremos en equipo, no podremos conseguir los cascabeles si no estas al 100%, y fallaremos." Dijo esto mientras repartía el alimento lo más equivalente posible en su tapa, ya sentados se prepararon para comer.

"Provecho." Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se escuchó un estruendo que asustó a Sakura, y sorprendiendo a Satsuki, que hizo que casi se atragante con su comida.

"¡USTEDES DOS!" Dijo Kakashi desde la nube blanca que se formó ante ellas. "aprobaron" dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa, y Naruto atrás de él también con una sonrisa.

"¿eh?" Fue la respuesta de las dos genin

"¿Aprobamos?" Pregunto Sakura

"¿Por que?" Pregunto Satsuki

"Déjenme felicitarlas, son las segundas en hacerlo." Dijo Kakashi.

"Todos los demás aspirantes eran unos idiotas y han hecho lo que les ordene." Kakashi se acercó a ellas le les sacudió el cabello. "En el mundo ninja aquellos que no siguen las órdenes y rompen las reglas son considerados escoria. ¿Pero saben que? Aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que la escoria." Naruto solo apartó la mirada con una mueca por unos instantes,qué Satsuki pudo notar, pero no sabía porque. "Bien con esto termina el entrenamiento, ustedes pasan, mañana comenzaremos a hacer misiones como el nuevo equipo 7.

"Lo hicieron, felicidades." Dijo Naruto mientras su estómago empezaba a rugir.

"arruinaste el momento idiota." Dijo Satsuki

"Todo se había visto genial hasta eso." Comentó Sakura antes de que su estómago rugiera también, haciendo que se sonrojara de vergüenza y Naruto se riera. Satsuki llegó a una conclusión, le esperaban unos días raros y ruidosos con su equipo.

Mas tarde ese día Naruto se encontraba en una de las puntas del cabello del yondaime hokage,su padre... ya era tarde y se empezaba a ocultar el sol,presenciando esa bella puesta de sol. Kakashi llegó desde detrás de él y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Lo hiciste bien, ya cambiara su perspectiva sobre su hermana." Dijo Kakashi. "Eso no es lo que me preocupa." Contesto Naruto "lo que me preocupa es cuando se enteren del kyubi."

"¿Se los dirás?" Pregunto el peliblanco. "No lo sé" confesó Naruto. "Y no creo acostumbrarme a volver a trabajar con un equipo, y más si se trata de dos genin recién graduadas de la academia." Mencionó Naruto como una ocurrencia tardía. "Sé que lo harás, lo sé porqué,eres mi alumno cabeza hueca número uno." Le dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojo, y Naruto se lo devolvió con una sonrisa sincera, de esas que no a dado desde hace tiempo. Sin más que decir Kakashi se retiró no sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras "aún les queda mucho camino por recorrer, y a ti también Naruto." Después de eso se fue.

"¡Regrese!" Anunció Naruto su llegada, y se le hizo raro que su "hermana" mayor no le respondiera no le tomó mucha importancia, pensó que él había llegado temprano,y sin más que esperar se dirigió a la cocina. Solo para encontrarse con todo el equipo 9 reunido y conversando.

No tardaron en darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio, y el primero recibirlo fue Rock Lee, el mini-Gai,

como a Naruto le gustaba decirle, era como ver un Kage Bunshin, de Maito Gai.

"Mmm, no es por ser grosero... pero ¿que hacen aquí?" Pregunto Naruto.

"No es obvio, no nos has visitado en semanas, y lo único que sabemos de ti, es gracias a tenten." Respondió el ojiperla.

"Oh, lo siento." Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa tonta, y rascándose la nuca.

"¡Yosh, Naruto-Kun, tengamos una pelea juvenil. Para que nuestras llamas de la juventud no se apaguen, y sigan llameando con la misma intensidad!" Exclamó Lee con su típico tono "juvenil"

"¡Lee.!" Exclamó Gai. "¡Gai-sensei!" Exclamó Lee. Y antes de que procedieran de hacer el Genjutsu definitivo Naruto intervino.

"¡No en mi guardia!" Exclamó Naruto para proceder a aventarse sobre Lee.

"Nos has salvado estamos agradecidos" dijeron al unísono tenten y Neji, después del acto heroico del shinobi rubio.

Satsuki se dirigía hacia su casa caminando en las casi desoladas calles de konoha , ya era de noche, y lo único que alumbraba las calles eran unas pocas luces que estaban esparcidas por los locales dos calles de separación entre cada una. La razón por la que llegaba tarde era simple, se quedó entrenando hasta tarde se había dado cuenta que tan bajo era su nivel a comparación de Naruto y Kakashi, eso y Naruto le pidió hablar a solas después de pasar la prueba. A hora ya no sabía si matar a su hermana, o detenerla para que le diera respuestas del porqué había masacrado a su clan.

Flashback.

"Satsuki, quiero hablar contigo a solas." Pidió Naruto de forma seria, no sirvió de nada, ya que, Kakashi no desaprovechó la oportunidad de molestarlos. "Vamos Naruto,si tienes tantas ganas de besar a Satsuki-Chan, no tienes porqué buscar una excusa." Bromeó Kakashi era una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba hacer,

molestar a su alumno rubio, como un buen sensei debe hacer, eso y se las debía por cubrirlo con harina con un clon con sellos de almacenamiento, con harina... de hecho bastante harina, aunque él le volvió a hacer el mil años de muerte, no cuenta... al menos para el, los dos involucrados en la burla de Kakashi, solo atinaron a sonrojarse. "Ya cállese sensei." Dijo Naruto con un tono entre, apenado y enojado. "Bueno, bueno pero no se enoje." Dijo Kakashi mientras jugaba con unos tirantes de forma apenada.

Naruto solo lo fulmino con la mirada,

"Bien, nos vamos." Dijo para agarrar a Sakura del hombro y desaparecer en un shunsin.

"Ufff, eso estuvo cerca."dijo Kakashi mientras se secaba una gota de sudor y Sakura solo vomitó, al no estar acostumbrada al parpadeo corporal que producía el jutsu, y la velocidad de desplazamiento.

"¿Y que es eso tan importante de lo que me quieres hablar?" Pregunto la Uchiha un tanto apenada.

"Debes dejar ese camino, el de la venganza... te terminará matando." Dijo Naruto, Satsuki solo frunció el rostro en clara molestia.

"Y eso que te incumbe, no debes meterte en los asuntos de los demás." Contesto molesta la peli negra. "Solo morirás por orgullo, y créeme cuando te digo,que a lo largo de mi carrera shinobi,eh visto a camaradas, morir por orgullo,por favor, no quiero ver mas camaradas morir por orgullo , la venganza es un viaje de no retorno ¿sabes? Te lo digo por experiencia." Respondió Naruto.

"Y eso que te importa, tú no sabes lo que es ver morir a las personas que más quieres, y tan solo hubieras perdido a alguien importante para ti tomaría tu comentario en cuenta, pero no tienes la menor idea de lo que se siente." Respondió la Uchiha con veneno en su voz, dándose la vuelta lista para marcharse, Naruto solo apretó sus manos, formando un puño, ¿que él no sabía, que era perder a las personas mas importantes para el? Claro que lo sabía él, él sabía que se siente arrebatarse a sí mismo lo que más aprecia, él mató a su mejor amiga, atravesándola con su propio jutsu, la mató con mano propia, no cumplió su promesa a su mejor amigo, y lo dejó a suerte en una misión ascendida a Rango "S" , aunque los separaron, era prácticamente lo mismo que abandonarlo. No le quedaba de otra tenía que revelar un poco de su pasado a la Uchiha, indirectamente.

"Tengo, o tuve, un amigo, que buscaba venganza,(aún busco venganza, que hipócrita de mi parte)—pensó el rubio—él quería matar a cada uno de los bastardos que le quito a sus amigos, a sus seres amados, sus personas preciosas, lo consiguió, los mató, uno por uno, cada muerte, más grotesca que la anterior , ¿y con eso consiguió, que todas sus personas preciosas regresaran?" Con una risa ceca prosiguió. "la respuesta es no, y solo sé gano un sobre nombre,se le conoció por el sobre nombre de "el demonio carmesí de la hoja" por la forma tan grotesca del como mataba a sus víctimas incluso para los estándares shinobis era grotesco,el mismo se tenía miedo, miedo de perder el control y perder todo lo que le quedaba, y sin darse cuenta se estaba alejando, de lo último que más le importaba,lastimando a las pocas personas que se preocupaban por el , metiéndose en un camino sin retorno, pero gracias a las últimas personas que le quedaban, pudo regresar a cómo era antes. tal vez, no te des cuenta, pero a tu madre le duele verte así, ver cómo te llenas de odio, lo último que quiere, es ver la tumba de su hija, muerta por venganza, por orgullo. Tal vez deberías fortalecerte para protegerla a ella, y quizás a personas que te importen en un futuro." Dijo el rubio de forma dolorida recordando partes de su pasado un pasado oscuro y doloroso del cual aún, que a pesar no importando cuantos años pasen,siempre, todos los días del año volvían en forma de pesadillas haciendo que solo duerma media hora, a lo mucho, para atormentarlo

Parando su caminar y dándose la vuelta,escuchando toda la historia, de pura casualidad pregunto. "¿Y ese amigo tuyo es feliz de nuevo?"

"No lo sé." Contesto de forma adorable, con su cabeza inclinada a un lado con su ojo derecho guiñándolo, sacando la lengua que con sus marcas lo hacían parecer más adorable. Volviendo con una expresión calmada, prosiguió "siempre a ocultado sus sentimientos tras una máscara, pero recuerda que, si tienes la oportunidad de preguntarle de forma directa a tu hermana el por qué de sus acciones, no importa si es por las buenas o por las malas." Y con eso el rubio se dio la vuelta y desapareció, antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo más la Uchiha, dejándola pensativa, de sí en verdad estaba tomando el camino correcto.

Fin flashback.

Sumida en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que llegó al departamento de su madre, y ella, abriendo la puerta procedió a entrar.

"Ya lleg-" no pudo terminar de avisar cuando su madre con velocidad la abrazó sollozando, ella quedó estupefacta al ver a su madre llorando, era sumamente raro que ella estuviera llorando tan desesperadamente. "Por que llegaste tarde, sabes lo preocupada que estuve, cuando no llegaste a casa." "Perdón por llegar tarde, es que me quede entrenando hasta tarde y se me fue el tiempo." Dijo Satsuki un tanto a penada hasta que recordó las palabras de su compañero rubio "tal vez, no te des cuenta, pero a tu madre le duele verte así, ver cómo te llenas de odio, lo último que quiere, es ver la tumba de su hija, muerta por venganza, por orgullo." Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza y correspondió al abrazo fuertemente susurrándole unas palabras a su madre "ya no buscaré venganza,contra Isae" dijo esto y se separó del abrazo dedicándole una sonrisa se dirigió a su cuarto para posteriormente, quedar tumbada en su cama, totalmente exhausta durmiendo al instante.

Fin del capítulo

Omake, el plan de

Naruto:

"Bien y tienes algún plan" pregunto la peli negra. "Si escucha esto..." Naruto hizo un silencio prolongado hasta que dijo "¡lanzarnos si miedo a los putasos perra!" "Si buen plan... espera, ¡no!, si hacemos eso nos derrotará en seguida. Haciendo un puchero Naruto respondió "bien pero si funciona me debes un ramen de Ichiraku." Satsuki solo asintió. "Pero si no funciona me debes una bolsa de tomates." "¿Trato?" Pregunto Naruto "trato"respondió la peli negra

Naruto pregunto ¿entonces tienes algún gran plan o gran Uchiha-Sama." Dijo con burla la última parte "si escucha."

Fin de omake


	4. Revelaciones1

"¡por favor te lo suplico, no... no me... mates!" suplicaba por su vida un hombre de no mas de 37 años mientras se arrastraba por el frio suelo su pierna izquierda y brazo derecho faltante aquellos muñones chorreaban de forma descomunal el liquido vital carmesí, un rubio de 10 años con una katana cubierta de sangre caminaba de forma lenta con una mirada sadica que hacia que aquel momento sea tétrico.De tras de si cabañas y edificios incendiados y callendose pedazo a pedazo por la falta de soporte de las vigas de madera que ya se habian desecho.

"¿y por que deberia yo perdonarte la vida cuando miembros de esta estupida y podrida aldea asesinaron a mis camaradas?" escupio con veneno cada palabra el rubio joven mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a ese hombre moribundo.

"¡eres un maldito monstruo!" fue lo unico que pudo decir el hombre barbudo antes de escupir sangre, y ser elevado del suelo,para posteriormente, ser azotado fuertemente contra la pared por un agarre firme.

"ultima oportunidad, me dices donde estan esos bastardos o mueres, tu decides." dijo el rubio sus ojos rojos como la sangre y la pupila rasgada. que hizo estremecer al hombre.

"jamas te lo dire... podras cortar...y ...quemar mi cuerpo... pero jamas... te... dire donde estan ellos." respondio para luego soltar una carcajada, eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ser degollado por la hoja de la katana. y sin mas se fue del lugar en llamas haciendo un tajo para quitar la sangre de su katana para posteriormente guardarla en su funda.

Un rubio un poco más grande despertó de repente, con respiración agitada, mientras sudaba a mares, nuevamente se había quedado dormido más de la cuenta. Mirando el reloj de la esquina de su habitación se dio cuenta que eran las 7:30 de la mañana, no le tomó importancia, así que se levantó, desayuno solo, Tenten se había ido de misión por lo que le restó importancia, se bañó, volvió a mirar el reloj, y ahora eran las 7:50, y por fin se dio cuenta, estaba llegando tarde con sus compañeras, así que sin más salió corriendo directo al campo de entrenamiento 7 solo un pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza.

"¡Mierda llegó tarde!" Fueron los pensamientos de aquel chico rubio.

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que el nuevo equipo 7 había sido puesto en circulamiento como equipo oficial nuevamente , y actualmente el nuevo equipo 7 se reunió en el mismo campo de entrenamiento a la hora que los citó Kakashi. Como el equipo 7 ya se imaginaba, y ustedes también,Kakashi no llegó a tiempo. Al igual que semanas previas,Naruto llegó una hora más que sus dos compañeras, aunque planeaba llegar más temprano, y comenzó la espera con silencio, hasta que llegara su sensei. La diferencia respecto con las semanas pasadas fue que esta vez no duró hasta que llegó su instructor.

"¡¿Que no piensa llegar?!" Pregunto Sakura,exasperada y alzando la voz.

"¿Por que gritas?!" Pregunto Satsuki.

"Se tendrán que acostumbrar, aunque es aburrido."dijo Naruto. "¿Quieres pelear Satsuki?" Pregunto.

Satsuki lo pensó, la verdad no tenía ganas de pelear contra Naruto, aunque ya habían empezado a hacer algo parecido hace unas semanas, no era un combate como tal, era ella atacando y Naruto esquivando,y ahora tenía la oportunidad de probar el taijutsu de su compañero rubio, eso y estaba aburrida. "Bien. ¿Sakura, puedes ser la refering?"

"¿Un? Si." Respondió Sakura sorprendida.

"Espero, y me puedas seguir el paso." Fanfarroneo la peli negra

"eso debería decirlo yo" respondió el rubio.

Satsuki y Naruto caminaron hasta el centro del claro y Sakura se fue con ellos no solo para ver, si no también servir de refering. Satsuki se estiró un poco mientras que Naruto solo relajó un poco su cuerpo, las últimas semanas había estado muy tenso, tal vez por las constantes misiones que realizó.

"¿Como será?" Pregunto Sakura.

"¿Que te parece por puntos?" pregunto Satsuki.

"Bien por mi."

Será una pelea de 3 minutos por puntos, comenzarán a mi señal." Explicó Sakura.

Los dos se pusieron en posición, Naruto decidió probar a su compañera peli negra, por lo que optó por un estilo básico, los primeros pasos del estilo Colibrí, el mismo taijutsu que él y su padre empleaban en combate, los pies de Naruto estaban flexionadas levemente,sus brazos uno enfrente y otro atrás hasta la cintura, aunque se basaba en golpes rápidos y precisos,no tenía una postura en concreto, empleándose en el inicio de la batalla una vez estabas cerca de tu oponente, hizo lo que pudo combinado la defensa y ataque creando la postura inicial,aunque con algunas aberturas y no estando completamente sólida eso lo arreglaría más tarde. Satsuki por lo contrario quería saber qué tan fuerte era el rubio por lo que tomó su postura, que a diferencia del rubio, era más definida, se para con su pie derecho detrás, sus dos brazos a la altura de su pecho, el izquierdo enfrente con la palma abierta y el derecho un poco atrás y cerrado en un puño. Aunque la posición de ambos eran sólidas, Sakura pudo notar algunas aberturas que si se podían explotar les causarían daños a los dos por igual.

Después de comprobar que ambos estuvieran preparados dio la señal.

"¡Comiencen!" Anunció la pelirosa. Ninguno de los dos hizo un solo movimiento, esperando al otro para poder contraatacar, sin más que esperar Naruto fue en dirección a Satsuki, lanzando un golpe rápido al costado de la chica, la peli negra actuó rápido moviéndose ágilmente , y teniendo que bloquear en el último momento una patada de hacha que iba dirigida hacia su cabeza, no espero mucho y contraatacó con un golpe propio, que Naruto sin dificultad desvió, sin moverse del lugar donde había empezado el combate, esto no la detuvo y dio una patada recta que Naruto bloqueo con sus antebrazos en forma de "equis", fue tanta la fuerza que hizo retroceder un poco al rubio.

Volviendo a ponerse en su posición anterior. "No eres tan mala." Elogio Naruto.

"Tú no te quedas atrás." Respondió la azabache. "¿Que te parece, si subimos la intensidad?" Pregunto el rubio, y sin esperar respuesta desapareció de la vista de su oponente conectándole un codazo en la boca del estómago, sacándole algo de sangre.

"Tres puntos para Naruto." Dijo la pelirrosa después de que Naruto le impactará en la Uchiha.

"¿Tres, por que?" Replicó la Uchiha recuperando un poco el aire perdido por el codazo que le propinó el rubio.

"Fue un golpe directo, ademas hizo más daño y fue más contundente." Respondió la Haruno a su compañera peli negra, mientras que Naruto asentía con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados demostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

"Es favoritismo." Siguió la peli negra con su protesta.

"No importa si es favoritismo o no, continúen." Respondió Sakura terminando la pequeña pelea que se había formado por la Uchiha seguida de la Haruno.

"Puedes utilizar Ninjutsu si quieres, yo no utilizare Ninjutsu, eso lo hará más emocionante." Sugirió el rubio. "No te vayas a arrepentir." Dijo Satsuki al momento que realizaba una serie de sellos, "Katon:jutsu gran bola de fuego." Gritó Satsuki al momento de realizar su técnica estrella hasta el momento, Naruto esperando en el último segundo utilizando su velocidad superior, esquivó el ataque antes de que le impactase colocándose unos cinco metros en el costado de la bola de fuego, Satsuki sin sorprenderse demasiado ya que esperaba que su compañero lo esquivara,lanzó unos shuriken hacia el rubio, que rápidamente dibujó un kunai en su mano derecha desviando sin dificultad los shuriken, una vez comprobado el nivel de su compañera peli negra, no espero más y desapareciendo de su vista, Satsuki ya se encontraba boca abajo con el kunai del rubio en su cuello.

"Yo gano" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ganador Naruto, al inmovilizar a su oponente." Dijo Sakura, al comprender que el combate ya había acabado.

"Nada mal, eres muy buena para ser una genin recién salida de la academia." Dijo Naruto. "Sakura-san, vas tú."

"¿Yo?" Pregunto la pelirrosa.

"Si, Kakashi-sensei no ha llegado." Dijo el chico. "Además le puedo seguir pateando el trasero a la Uchiha todo el día si quisiera."continuó el rubio—Eso y me pidió que las entrenara.— pensó Naruto, aunque tenía que admitir que el plan de Kakashi, no era tan malo, dos entrenamientos en un día, uno indirectamente y el otro después de las misiones, harían que su progreso aumentara, pero se atrasó una semana y eso hizo que se atrasasen. Detalles mínimos que arreglaría más tarde.

—Nos la pasamos más peleando verbalmente, Sakura y yo—pensó para sí misma la Uchiha.

"Esta bien, pero ¿contra quien de los dos voy a pelear?" Pregunto Sakura un poco nerviosa, de quién iba a ser su oponente, si era sincera con sigo misma, sabía que no tendría ni la oportunidad de tan siquiera hacer sudar a su compañero rubio, pero si era con la peli negra solo duraría los primeros minutos de combate.

Naruto lo medito, no sabía casi nada de su compañera pelirosa, salvo lo académico, y en mayor parte se debe a que casi no socializaba con nadie en general, los únicos con los que llega a tener una charla son, Tenten, Kakashi, los de Ichiraku's, y el resto del equipo 9, de ahí en fuera nadie le hablaba o tan siquiera cruzaba unas palabras con el rubio, principalmente por miedo de toda la aldea y casi toda la fuerza de shinobi, por su fama de asesino sanguinario aunque sus compañeras no lo sabían, y no tenían que saberlo, no sabía que pasaría después de que se enterasen, ¿le temerían? ¿Lo despreciarían y odiarían como los demás lo hacían?, esos eran los pensamientos que hacía que en algunas ocasiones hacían que se arrepintiera de haberles dado una oportunidad a las kunoichis.

"Tierra llamando a Naruto, Tierra llamando a Naruto." Repetía Satsuki mientras chasqueaba los dedos enfrente del rubio." Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta que, se quedó viendo a la nada. "Oye ¿estas bien, te pasa algo?"

"¿Uh? Si,estoy bien,no me pasa nada, ¿por que la pregunta?" Contesto el rubio.

"Bueno te quedaste viendo a la nada, durante 2 minutos." Respondió Sakura.

"Ah era eso, no es nada estaba pensando en contra quien deberías pelear, es todo." Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, que ninguna de las dos chicas pudo detectar. Naruto se había vuelto muy bueno mintiendo, creando una máscara de felicidad absoluta, creada para que nadie pudiera ver lo destrozado que estaba, ni Kakashi o el viejo sandaime, se habían dado cuenta que en casi la mayoría del tiempo tenía esa máscara puesta,un mecanismo de defensa que había desarrollado a lo largo de los años, para que los aldeanos y toda Konoha, en su totalidad lo vieran destrozado, no claro que no, no les daría el privilegio a esos bastardos mal nacidos, lo vieran romperse, no les daría la oportunidad de aquí ni en un millón de años, verlo derrumbado y soltando lágrimas de dolor ese dolor que lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, sumergiéndolo en la oscuridad nuevamente.

"Con Satsuki, creo que eso debería bastar." Dijo Naruto. "Bien pónganse en posición de combate, dará inicio cuando considere que están listas, ¿quedó claro?" Pregunto Naruto, sus dos compañeras solo asintieron mientras se ponían en posición de combate.

—kami,dime que solo es un muy mal chiste tuyo, no puede ser que Sakura sea tan pésima en taijutsu—pensó Naruto mientras se daba una palmada mental, a la vez que cierto zorro se reía fuertemente por la desgracia de su joven jinchuriki. Resoplando por lo bajo se acercó hacia Sakura y acomodó la pierna de la chica pelirosa hacia atrás ligeramente y acomodaba los brazos levemente y inclinaba un poco el cuerpo de Sakura hacia atrás poniéndola en una posición más cómoda y recta, solidificando su postura, aunque solo fue minúsculo el cambio, ya iría modificando la postura de combate de Sakura, después ella tendría que hacer o aprender una postura de taijutsu, que se acoplará a su estilo de combate. "¡Muy bien empiecen!" Exclamó el rubio y las dos kunoichi se lanzaron la una contra la otra.

Así se la pasaron los miembros del equipo 7 toda la mañana y un poco del mediodía, con Naruto interviniendo en algunas ocasiones para corregir las posturas de sus dos compañeras, y rotándose los turnos de pelea y aunque, Sakura seguía siendo pésima ya tenía un par de mejoras, de todo eso Satsuki llegó a la conclusión, que de los tres el más hábil y fuerte de los tres era Naruto, después seguía ella y al último Sakura. Aunque en parte a que Sakura sea así de pésima, se debe a que dedicó más tiempo en libros de historia y uno que otro sobre la teoría del chakra, y no entrenaba, eso y que ella ya tenía entrenamiento de antemano desde que era pequeña, pero si era entrenada apropiadamente la alcanzaría a ella en poco tiempo.

"Buenos días equipo." Dijo Kakashi cuando por fin llegó.

"¡Ya es mediodía!" Respondieron los tres genin.

El equipo 7 ya se esperaba que tipo de "misiones" tendrían hoy, aunque las dos kunoichis esperaban que hoy les tocara una misión rango "C" no tenían tantas expectativas.

" síganme iremos a tomar a algunas misiones, a la torre hokage." Dijo el perezoso jonin para ir directo a la torre hokage.

"Muy bien, las misiones disponibles para hoy, son: arreglar un jardín, acomodar la biblioteca de la academia, pasear a los perros de Inozuka, ayudar a entrenar perros... también de los Inozuka, ayudar con la mudanza de una nueva familia que se acaba de cambiar de vecindario, o acomodar y apilar los archivos de la zona shinobi por apellido y rango sería más conveniente, sería más práctico a la hora de tomar uno que otro.

Entonces que deciden." Pregunto el viejo mono a los tres genin que tenía enfrente.

"Los tomamos todos." Respondió Naruto mientras procedía a tomar todos los pergaminos que tenía enfrente. Sus compañeras solo lo fulminaron con la mirada.

"Idiota, con tantos trabajos no acabaremos nunca." Regaño la pelirrosa.

"Tranquila tengo un pequeño truco para acabar rápido con los trabajos." Dijo Naruto.

"Como sea." Respondió la peli negra mientras salía de la habitación.

"Uf, que carácter." Comentó el instructor chuunin Iruka Umino que se había mantenido en silencio. "Lo se Iruka-nii." Respondió el joven rubio.

"Muy bien, empecemos con los trabajos antes de que se haga más tarde y Satsuki se moleste más." Ordenó Kakashi a los dos genin que tenía enfrente, antes de que pudiera terminar de salir Naruto, Iruka lo detuvo. "Oye Naruto no te gustaría comer ramen, hace tiempo que no nos vemos." Ofreció Iruka. "Porque no Iruka-nii" respondió el joven rubio con su típica "sonrisa" para después irse con su equipo.

"Muy bien cual es tu pequeño "truco" para terminar rápido estos trabajos." Pregunto Satsuki.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Dijo Naruto con la posición característica de dicho jutsu, y 12 clones del rubio aparecieron y rápidamente se formaron en equipos de tres. "Muy bien, el equipo uno, se encargará de acomodar la biblioteca, el equipo dos, se encargará de pasear a los perros de Inozuka, el equipo 3 se encargará de la mudanza, el equipo 4 arreglará el jardín, y el equipo dos viene con nosotros y los demás se van a las tareas asignadas, a nosotros nos tocará el entrenamiento de los perros y el acomodado de los archivos." Asignó el rubio a los equipos de clones mientras procedía a entregarles los pergaminos correspondientes a cada uno de sus clones y se quedaba con los dos últimos.

"¡Muy bien comencemos!" Exclamó el rubio.

"Me pueden explicar ¿cómo es que terminamos en esta situación?" Pregunto Satsuki mientras estaba con unas orejas y cola de gato amarrada a su cabeza y cintura, respectivamente.

"Si, si ya calla y has tú parte del trabajo." Respondió Naruto. "Aquí Ramen,¿Están en posición chicos?" Preguntó de nueva cuenta el rubio

"Aquí perla en posición, Naruto-kun." Respondió la oji perla conocida como Hinata.

"Sacó de pulgas, en posición." Respondió Kiba.

"Escarabajo en posición." Respondió Shino con su tono monótono en su voz como era habitual.

"Chicle en posición." Respondió Sakura.

"Muy bien, solo hay que esperar a la victi... digo, digo el objetivo." Comentó el rubio. "Estén atentos a cualquier movimiento."

Y se preguntarán cómo es que nuestros protagonistas están trabajando en conjunto con el equipo 8 es sencillo. Verán...

Flashback:

El equipo 7 ya había terminado de entrenar a los perros del clan Inozuka, y el equipo de clones de Naruto ya se estaba preparando para pasear a los Perros, cuando de repente un gato endemoniado apareció corriendo como si estuviera huyendo por su vida, y por puro reflejo Naruto iba a atraparlo cuando el gato saltó hacia su rostro y lo empezó a arañar, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio cayéndose sobre su trasero, mientras que el gato tomó impulso aprovechando la cabeza del rubio para saltar un poco más para tomar ventaja sobre sus captores.

"¡Ahh!" Gritó el rubio mientras recibía los fuertes arañazos, por parte del gato.

" ¡quítense no estorben, no ven que lo tenemos que atrapar!"Recriminó un chico con una sudadera gris con pelaje negro, en las muñecas y la gorra teniendo ese pelaje, la gorra puesta sobre su cabeza, haciendo como si fuese su cabello, con un cachorro entre su sudadera.

"Kiba-kun, no seas grosero solo quería ayudar." Mencionó una muchacha con ojos perlados, cabello índigo, y una piel tan clara como la porcelana. "¿Uh. Naruto-kun?" Pregunto la oji perla.

"Si,soy yo, qué hay de nuevo Hinata." Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Volvió a preguntar la oji perla. "No me mal entiendas, es que pensé que estabas fuera de la aldea haciendo misiones de alto..." no pudo continuar de hablar ya que Naruto se paró rápidamente y le tapo la boca.

"Si, bueno volví, un día antes de que asignaran los equipos." Respondió el rubio. "Y ellas no saben que hago misiones superiores al "D", y creo que se van a molestar si se enteraran de que hago misiones más importantes que ellas siendo un genin igual que ellas." Susurro el rubio en el oído de la oji perla, que asintió a lo que le dijo el rubio después de todo era su amiga más cercana.

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" Pregunto el chico perro, preguntando lo que todos en común tenían. "Si, bueno, es una larga historia." Contesto Hinata un poco nerviosa, se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

"¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? Se supone que somos tus compañeros de equipo." Pregunto Shino que se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento.

"Bueno, no le tome demasiada importancia." Contesto con simpleza.

"¡Pero somos tus compañeros de equipo!" Respondió con calma el usuario de insectos.

"Cierto, ¿por que ninguno de los dos nos dijeron algo?" Recriminó la chica de cabellera rosada indignada.

"No me parecía tan relevante." Confesó el rubio.

"¡Da igual si era relevante o no, el maldito gato escapó!" Se quejó en voz alta el Inozuka claramente molesto, no iba a fallar una misión rango "D" las primeras semanas de ser un ninja oficial, y hoy no sería la excepción.

"Esta bien, lo siento, sé que lo arruiné, y como compensación, mi equipo y yo los ayudaremos a atrapar a ese maldito gato." Dijo Naruto de forma arrepentida.

"No nos involucres a nosotras por tus estupideces." Reprocho Satsuki enojada claramente porque ya quería terminar las misiones, y poder entrenar.

"Soy el líder del equipo y por lo tanto, soy el que decide que es lo que se hará." Dijo Naruto con voz de mando, sin dejar algo a discusión.

Y así Naruto y compañía terminaron trabajando en conjunto con el equipo 8, y los apodos, bueno el ganó un pierda,papel o tijera, y escogió los apodos junto con la vestimenta de Satsuki que solo consistía en orejas y cola de gato, esparciéndole bastante hierva para gato.

Fin flashback.

"Gracias narrador." Agradeció Satsuki por lo bajo a mi gran narración de los hechos.

"Bien se acerca el objetivo, estén preparados." Informó Naruto, a lo que todos se pusieron en alerta a esperar cualquier movimiento del objetivo que se aproximaba.

No esperaron mucho ya que el gato salió de unos arbustos y fue ahí que todos se lanzaron contra el gato con tal de atraparlo, para su mala suerte el gato, fue más hábil y logró no ser atrapado para después correr nuevamente para escapar de sus captores.

"No escaparas maldito gato." Dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a perseguir al felino, empezando así la persecución.

"Y bien Kakashi, ¿qué hay de nuevo?" Pregunto la sensei del equipo 8 mientras daba un sorbo a su tasa de té.

"Lo de siempre,ya sabes, pasear perros, arreglar jardines, ayudar a señoras con la despensa, lo típico de misiones rango "D"." Contesto Kakashi con su tono perezoso habitual.

"No me refiero a eso."

Kakashi solo arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión.

"Me refiero a qué ¿qué hay de nuevo con Naruto?" Respondió kurenai a la duda del jonin peligris.

"¿Y ese interés por mi alumno rubio?" Pregunto.

"Simple curiosidad, solo eh escuchado un poco sobre el, por parte de Asuma y unas cuantas menciones y comentarios que hace Gai, cuando nos reunimos en restaurantes o puestos de comida." Contesto la ojiroja.

Kakashi lo pensó con los brazos cruzados, después de unos minutos de pensarlo contestó. "No es por ser grosero ni nada Kurenai, pero no es un tema que se deba manejar en un lugar público, ademas lo que haga Naruto o no, no afecta en nada a la aldea, y se supone que deberías saber un poco, después de todo, uno de los requisitos para ascender a jonin es saberte todos los nombres que aparecen en el libro de bingo."

"¿¡Naruto aparece en el libro bingo!?"

Pregunto con incredulidad por lo mencionado por el Hatake.

Con un suspiro Kakashi solo sacó el libro bingo que siempre traía consigo mismo aparte de su Icha-Icha y se lo dio a Kurenai. "Página doscientos treinta." Indicó.

Haciendo lo indicado,Kurenai empezó a buscar de página en página, una vez encontró la página dicha, solo pudo dar un jadeo de incredulidad y sorpresa, en la página indicada estaba la foto de Naruto con expresión seria con un ninjato en mano manchado en sangre con la siguiente información.

Nombre:Uzumakí Naruto.

Edad actual:12 años.

Rango de peligrosidad: "S"

Lealtad: Konohagakure no sato.

Advertencia: en caso de avistamiento huir de inmediato, o de tener oportunidad asesinarlo.

Recompensa:cuatro millones de ryu.

"¿Cuando lo pusieron en el libro bingo? ¿Por qué?" Pregunto la peli negra.

"Lo pusieron en el libro bingo hace 4 años, y el porqué es fácil de responder, fue en medida de seguridad, en caso de que que se reniegue de la aldea, de hecho cada aldea pone a sus shinobis en el libro bingo, cuando alcanzan el rango "C" y todos son de nivel Chuunin, como en el caso de Iruka y Mizuki." Contestó Kakashi.

"Ya veo... y a todo esto, ¿que le pasó al traidor de Mizuki?"

"Mizuki fue interceptado por Naruto, y llevado a Tortura y Interrogación."

Captando una de las palabras de Kakashi decidió a volver a preguntar. "¿Como que en medida de seguridad?"

"Verás, el caso de Naruto es diferente, debido a que avanzó demasiado rápido y superando el rango "A" a tan corta edad, gracias a mi excelente desempeño como su jonin sensei, la presión por parte del consejo de shinobi aumentaba, porque se le colocará en el libro bingo, no ayudaba mucho su "condición", y era cuestión de tiempo para que renegara de la aldea." Explicó.

"Ya veo." Contesto.

Después de una ardua persecución, con un Naruto mojado de pies a cabeza, y arañazos en la cara. Al fin pudieron atrapar al gato demonio Tora, iban caminando a las puertas principales de Konoha, quien iba a pensar que el gato era muy escurridizo, Naruto tuvo que aventar un kunai con etiqueta explosiva lo suficientemente cerca para que saltara al lago y poder atraparlo.

"Sigo creyendo que el kunai y la etiqueta explosiva fue demasiado drástico." Comentó Satsuki.

"Medidas desesperadas, opciones desesperadas." Respondió Naruto. "Además ustedes no fueron los que se lanzaron al lago, así que no se quejen."

"Pero fue demasiado..." comentó Hinata.

"En fin, tomen al estúpido gato." Dijo Naruto entregándoles a Tora, dando por concluida su ayuda al equipo 8. "Muy bien dirijámonos a la torre Hokage y acomódemos los archivos y terminaremos los trabajos pendientes, en marcha."

El equipo 7 iba caminando a la torre Hokage. Por primera vez en años, Satsuki miró a la gente por la que pasaban a un lado. Desde que era pequeña empezó a ignorarlas y sus caras de aprobación y admiración por ser unas de las dos ultimas Uchihas. Pero hoy no podía ver esas miradas, aunque no iban dirigidas a ella podía sentir el odio, y todas apuntaban a su compañero. Pero no parecía importarle mucho al joven rubio, aún recordaba su primera misión, y por ende su primer acercamiento, del trato que le daban a Naruto.

Flashback.

Era el primer día del equipo 7,como equipo oficial nuevamente. Y como era de esperarse los tres genin estuvieron esperando y esperando, a su sensei hasta que por fin llegó. Eran ya las doce del medio día cuando Kakashi apareció.

"Muy bien equipo, hoy comenzaremos a hacer misiones." Dijo el jonin peli plata, al momento de llegar, los rostros de las dos genin se iluminaron, al momento que su sensei dijo "misiones", mientras que a Naruto no tanto, sabía a qué clase de "misiones" harían. Aunque no le iba a arruinar la diversión a Kakashi por lo que le siguió el juego.

"¡Oh si, por fin, unas muy "emocionantes" misiones nos esperan!" Exclamó el rubio siguiéndole la corriente a su sensei.

Esto sería divertido, al menos por un tiempo.

"Muy bien, su primera misión será." Dijo el Hokage frente a ellos. "arreglar un jardín."

La sala se quedó en silencio. Las dos genin no dijeron nada mientras estaban paradas de frente a la mesa donde se encontraban Iruka y el tercer Hokage,y Naruto por su parte contenía unas inmensas ganas de estallar a carcajadas.

"¡¿Que!?" Preguntaron Satsuki y Sakura.

"Es una misión indicada para ustedes." Dijo Iruka.

"Esas son misiones aburridas y absurdas, como vamos a demostrar nuestras habilidades como shinobi." Replicó la Uchiha.

"Creo que debería explicárselos." Dijo el anciano. "A la aldea llegan montones de encargos, a los cuales se les asigna un rango, A,B,C, y D. A los genin se les asignan misiones de rango "D" y una que otra "C" una vez ganan algo de experiencia."

"Ustedes dos no tienen nada de experiencia." Comentó Kakashi. "Y no sabemos como trabajan juntos."

"¿Estas misiones son tareas domésticas?si pero necesarias para que aprendan a trabajar en equipo." Dijo Iruka.

Ya fuera de la oficina del Hokage Kakashi se detuvo para hablar con sus alumnos. "Bien esto es lo que haremos. Vamos a completar esta misión, volver aquí a hacer nuestro reporte y el resto del día lo utilizaremos para entrenar." Explicó el jonin. "Quiero que empiecen a conocer sus puntos fuertes y débiles para reforzarlos."

"No tiene de que preocuparse Kakashi-sensei, yo no tengo ningún punto débil." Dijo el rubio claramente confiado de sus habilidades.

"¿Ah no?" Pregunto su sensei. "Has pasado todo el tiempo trabajando solo, que tu trabajo en equipo calló drásticamente."

"Lo confiado que estas de ser el más fuerte de los tres." Dijo Satsuki.

"O lo fácil que es que hagan el 1000 años contra ti."

"Y lo idiota que puedes llegar a hacer ."

"Eh, y tu que me dices de tu frente." Se defendió el rubio.

"¡¿Que tiene mi frente?!" Pregunto mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la chaqueta.

"Dejavú." Pensó el peligris con una sonrisa melancólica. "Solo que a diferencia de aquella situación,es que el conflicto lo provocó Naruto , por ofender a Sakura sobre su enorme frente." "Suficiente." Kakashi decidió pararlos antes de que empezaran a pelearse, volvió a tener el presentimiento de que tenía que separar muy a menudo. "Vamos hay que ir al lugar de la misión."

El equipo fue a la dirección del jardín que tendrían que arreglar. Las genin entendieron de inmediato por que les iban a pagar por esto, el jardín era un desastre. La hierba había sido descuidada y por lo tanto había crecido mucho y había basura por todas partes, ni siquiera tenían idea de cómo irían con el dueño para informarle que ya habían llegado. Kakashi fue el primero en pasar entre la maleza, los demás miembros del equipo 7 lo siguieron tomando el mismo camino que su sensei tomó,creían que era el más seguro o al menos si era peligroso Kakashi se lastimaría primero.

Kakashi le dio unos leves golpes a la puerta, a los pocos segundos salió el dueño de la casa a recibirlos.

"Buenas tardes." Saludo Kakashi.

"Venimos a arreglar el jardín."

"¡Ah si! ¡Los estaba esperando!" Dijo el dueño. "Tengo las herramientas por aquí."

Los tres genin siguieron al dueño a un pequeño cuarto que tenía cerca de la casa. Normalmente sería un trayecto fácil, pero toda la hierba que había en el lugar no facilitaba las cosas. Cuando llegaron el hombre abrió la puerta con una llave, por dentro era un desastre al igual que el jardín.

"No se preocupen por eso. Otro equipo se ocupará de acomodar mañana." Les dijo el dueño. Satsuki fue la primera en entrar seguida de Sakura, al final quedó Naruto pero antes de que entrara el dueño lo tomó de brazo. Lo empezó a ver con una mirada fría y de despreció, a lo que él rubio solo se liberó del agarre, y antes de que pudiera someter y poner en su lugar al dueño, Kakashi intervino.

"Naruto detente, es el cliente y nos está pagando por arreglar su jardín." El dueño solo dio una sonrisa confiada. "Y en cuanto a usted, le recomiendo que mantenga sus manos alejadas de mi alumno, o si no dejamos la misión y esta vez no detendré a mi alumno y será arrestado y llevado con él sandaime, con el cargo de agresión a un shinobi activo,¿quedo claro?"

El dueño solo dio un asentimiento a regañadientes. Kakashi se dio la vuelta, y el hombre hizo una mueca de molestia. "Solo no destruyas nada mocoso."

"Lo que digas." Le respondió Naruto de forma indiferente y una mirada gélida que posó en el hombre, y solo atinó a estremecerse, sin más el dueño se fue a su casa. "Cabrón." Siseo el rubio con clara molestia.

"¿Que fue eso?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Nada."

"¿Que le hiciste?" Pregunto Satsuki.

"Nada." Naruto respondió. "No se preocupen por eso."

"Pero..."

"Ya lo oíste." Dijo Satsuki. "Vamos, hay que hacer esto rápido."

Los tres genin tomaron las herramientas y empezaron a trabajar lo más rápido que pudieron. Naruto tenía la cortadora y Satsuki estaba trabajando cerca de él.

"¿Por que te vio así?" Le susurró Satsuki a su compañero.

" No lo sé, y no me importa." Respondió Naruto mientras seguía trabajando. "Desde que recuerdo me han visto así."

"¿Me han visto así?" Pregunto Satsuki, pero con solo pensarlo un poco se respondió sola la pregunta. "¿Los adultos?¿por que?"

"No lo sé." Respondió el rubio. "Creo que por lo genial que soy, o por las bromas que hacía antes, no lo sé." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eso no es para estar orgulloso." Comentó. Y con eso termino la conversación en un silencio incómodo, ahora conocía un poco sobre el rubio.

Fin flashback.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la torre. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la torre. Procediendo a entrar el grupo fue frenado cuando otro equipo, un poco mayor que ellos apareció. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre dos de los miembros de sus respectivos equipos, la tensión se expandía cada vez más; ojos negros chocando con Azul.

El equipo que apareció era conformado por un chico de cabello Azul marino largo amarrado en una coleta con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro y una cicatriz cerca del ojo izquierdo, complexión alta atlética midiendo 1.75 m de alto, llevaba el atuendo estándar de jounin con su chaleco respectivo, Kurogane Shiro, la otra persona era una chica peli-castaña con su pelo largo hasta los hombros con un gran mechón cubriendo su ojo derecho, ojos de un color Azul un poco más oscuro que los de Naruto y una sonrisa amable plasmada en su rostro, siendo un poco más baja que su compañero midiendo tan solo 1.70 m de alto su vestimenta consistía de un haori de color Naranja pálido con flamas de color negro con una manga más larga tapando una quemadura de 2do grado provocada por un jutsu de fuego y el chaleco jonin encima,Aketsu Masamy.

Y por último otra chica de cabello color gris como el de Kakashi pero con una longitud más larga llegando a hasta la espalda atado en trenza, ojos de un color verde similar al de las hojas de los árboles, su vestimenta consiste en el mismo uniforme reglamentario dé jonin con su chaleco puesto encima Katsumaky Akary . una extraña tension se genero en el ambiente y los dos varones se miraron con una mirada retadora que duro solo unos escasos segundos.

"¡naruto!" exclamo el peli azul alzando sus brazos con las palmas extendidos.

"¡shiro!." exclamo de regreso el rubio imitando a su compañero. para posteriormente empezar a dar de palmadas en diferentes direcciones con la intencion de golpear al otro; viendo una abertura el peli azul la aprovecho, junto sus dos manos formando un maso, y le conecto el golpe en su costado mandando a volar al joven rubio. que no tardo en responder dando su propio golpe, o mejor dicho un cabezazo que conecto en el plexo solar sacandole el aire. Los dos jovenes se recostaron en el suelo en direccion opuesta y comenzando a forcejear para ver quien seria el ganador.

"jejeje veo que te has vuelto fuerte pero esta vez yo obtendre la victoria y con eso sumare mis 312 victorias sobre 300."

"jijiji, creo que el cabezazo fue muy fuerte que hasta te revolvio el cerebro, yo llevo 312 y tu 300 ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?" respondio para posteriormente aplicara mas fuerza y ganar. "Hmp." Soltó el peli azul al haber perdido.

"Ara Ara, qué hay de nuevo Naruto-kun." Saludo Masamy al rubio.

"Nada muy importante ¿sabes? Ser un genin no te da misiones muy importantes." Contesto Naruto limpiando el polvo de su ropa

"cierto , ¿de casualidad no sabes donde esta TenTen? la hemos estado buscando por los alrededores pero no la hemos visto." pregunto Masamy con la intencion de saber su paradero.

"esta fuera de la aldea en una mision." respondio el rubio "¿porque?"

"para darle esto" contesto sacando unos sobres de su chaleco tactico.

"¿Que es eso?" Pregunto Sakura

"Nada importante, Tenten nos contó una idea que tenía y pues aceptamos." Respondió Akary. "Es una apuesta, y que unas pocas personas seleccionadas por Tenten participamos."

"Ya veo." Comentó Satsuki encogiéndose de hombros y dándose la vuelta para ir a hacer la misión pendiente.

Sin más las dos féminas del equipo del peli-Azul le entregaron los sobres sin antes darle instrucciones al rubio. "Dáselos a Tenten y no los abras es confidencial." Y sin más se fueron despidiéndose, sin esperar más los dos genin se dieron la vuelta y alcanzaron a Satsuki.

Una vez alcanzaron a Satsuki el recorrido fue en silencio dirijiendose a la sala de archivos de shinobi, con dos ninjas de nivel chuunin custodiando la entrada. Dando les el pergamino con el permiso del sandaime los dejaron pasar, lo que vieron las dos genin solo les dio ganas de no haber ayudado al equipo 8 a estas horas incluso estarian acabando aquel desorden, al Uzumaki solo se le escapo una gota de sudor en el costado de la nuca, jamas se hubiera imaginado tal desorden, dos pares de ojos se posaron el el rubio ,sintiendo el instinto asesino solto un largo suspiro. "mi error, me equivoque, todo el mundo comete errores, pero para eso existe el clon de sombras." se excuso el joven shinobi y procedio a realizar dicho jutsu y comenzaron a acomodar los archivos.

—UN RATO MÁS TARDE—

Les llevo algo de tiempo pero por fin casi terminaban aquel desorden, gracias a los clones del rubio pudieron avanzar bastante rápido.

"Oye Naruto ¿donde colocó esta caja?" Preguntó la peli rosada con una caja en sus manos.

"En el estante de allá." Respondió señalando un estante cerca de donde estaba Satsuki acomodando unos archivos. "Y ayúdale a Satsuki de paso."

Sin más Sakura emprendió camino hacía aquel estante, una vez llegó acomodó la caja y fue a ayudarle a su compañera de cabello negro; tomando unas carpetas al azar, comenzó a acomodar los archivos. A diferencia de silencios anteriores, que, en cierta forma se había acostumbrado, este era diferente, se sentía melancólico y distante, como si estuviera recordando algo del pasado, por lo que, revisó el primer archivo y se dio cuenta de la razón de aquel silencio particular. Era referente al clan Uchiha, así que optó por solo seguir órdenes y acomodar los archivos.

Había pasado un poco más de tiempo con aquel silencio de ultra tumba, en el que se dedicó a acomodar todo en su lugar hasta que llegó a un archivo algo peculiar, así es tenía entre sus manos el archivo de su compañero rubio, en un principio se dijo así misma que no husmeará en la privacidad de su compañero, pero al final la curiosidad le ganó (cof*cof* chismosa cof*cof*) y lo que vio la dejó con la mandíbula en el suelo, su compañero aparentaba menos de lo que era, él era posiblemente el shinobi más fuerte de la aldea solo superado por dos personas en la villa, su sensei y el Hokage, pero eso la dejó con unas cuantas preguntas. ¿quien es Naruto Uzumaki?

y ¿porque no se los habia comentado? ¿no confia en ellas? esas y muchas mas preguntas cruzaban su mente, sabia que tenia que encontrar mas informacion, pero no sabia como, pregutarle a su sensei seria una opcion factible, y estaba la posibilidad de que le respondiera algunas preguntas, pero por otro lado el tambien le preguntaria ¿como sabia de eso? y aun que, tenia la fachada de re acomodar los archivos, no cubria el hecho de que husmeara en los archivos sin autorisacion, y la pondria en una mala posicion y la suspendieraran del servicio activo de shinobi por tiempo indefinido.

sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, lo haria de lado al menos de momento, sin mas se retiro del lugar. Dirigiendose asia sus compañeros de equipo que la estaban esperando en la puerta listos para salir del lugar, una vez llego con ellos salieron inmediatamente del cuarto lleno de archivos acomodados.

una vez estando fuera de la torre Hokage, pudieron apreciar que el sol se empezaba a ocultar, soltando un suspiro cansado se dirigieron con su sensei, pasaron un buen rato tratando de encontrar al peligris pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Naruto sospechaba donde se encontraba pero, de costumbre no diria nada, mas que nada para que la Uchiha se relajara un poco, tanto entrenamiento la saturaria de esfuerzo de mas y no seria bueno para el equipo, entre busqueda y busqueda, se toparon o mas bien Naruto se topo con una persona inesperada. entre persona y persona que pasaba de un lado a otro, el rubio pudo divisar una cabellera castaña con mechones de color grisaseo por la edad, amarado en un chongo alto, la persona en cuestion era un poco mas baja que el por la edad, la cara con algunas arrugas en su rostro y una sonrisa amable plasmada en su rostro, aquella mujer era Kayda Katsuki. su antigua profesora de la academia, aquella persona que le inculco el valor, y la importancia de una vida, mismo valor que habia roto, sin duda algo de lo que se arrepentia.

"hola Naru-chan, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos." saludo la vieja mujer alzando su brazo en un saludo a distancia para hacerse notar para aquel antiguo estudiante rubio, el solo devolvio el saludo y comenzo a acercarse a su antigua maestra. las dos genin voltearon y vieron a su compañero que se empezo a dirigir en una direccion, asi que sin mas lo empezaron a seguir, una vez lo alcanzaron vieron a una persona algo familiar, la habian visto en algunas ocasiones en su tiempo en la academia pero despues de un tiempo la dejaron de ver, la razon no la conocian, pero les dio un gran alivio al verla aparentemente bien. la primera en saludar fue Sakura evidentemente, preocupada y feliz de que ella esutubiera bien, y despues Satsuki que al principio no queria, y al final termino cediendo, ya que, aunque ella no lo aceptara tenia un poco de afecto por la antigua profesora.

Lo que comenzo entre platica y platica en la calle, pronto se combirtio en una charla en la cocina por peticion de la viejita en un pedido de que le ayudaran a llevar las cosas y terminaron en una sana y amena platica en la cena, a lo que nos lleva a la situacion actual.

"oye Naru-chan, y¿ Kendo y Masamy-chan donde estan?" pregunto la vieja profesora. "pense que serias tu el primero en convertirte en jonin, al parecer ellos te ganaron."

con una pequeña risa termino de hablar, despues de eso todo se volvio silencio, los mechones de cabello rubio taparon sus ojos, se levanto de la silla y se dirigio directo a la salida "ellos estan muertos." fue lo que dijo Naruto. "no se disculpe, no lo sabias y no te habia visto en mucho tiempo, se que no era tu intencion, gracias por la comida y el rato agradable." agradecio con una sonrisa triste y se fue del pequeño departamento.

"bueno fue bueno verla de nuevo Katsuki-sensei, pero yo tan bien me tengo que ir o si no regreso temprano mis padres me regañaran." se despidio Sakura y se fue.

" supongo que solo quedo yo." dijo Satsuki " fue un placer volver a verla sensei, cuidese."

sin mas se empezó a ir, se detuvo un momento la escuchar detras de ella una tos bastante fuerte. comenzando a voltearse a hacia atras y con el rabillo del ojo vio a la vieja profesora tosiendo incontrolablemente.

"¿Esta bien?" pregunto Satsuki al terminar de voltearse se dio cuenta que la profesora estaba tirada en el suelo, rapidamente fue a ayudarla acercando su cabeza a su pecho escucho el latido del corazon, que, poco apoco comenzaba a disminuir y vio una mano manchada de sangre a si que, sin mas, cargo a la vieja entre sus brazos y comenzo a correr directo al hospital, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a la antigua profesora de academia. un par de minutos corriendo le tomo a la pelinegra llegar al hospital donde la atendieron rapidamente una de las enfermeras del turno nocturno que la dirigio a una habitacion donde la empezaron a curar. media hora tuvo que esperar para ver a un medico salir de la habitacion, y si le preguntaban a ella era una eternidad el tener que esperar.

"¿Eres algun familiar o conoces a una persona cercana a ella?" pregunto el medico por puro profesionalismo que por otra cosa, sabia quien era ella, era imposible vivir en konoha y no saber quien era ella, pero aun asi mantuvo el profesionalismo.

Satsuki solo sintio en afirmacion lo ultimo ya que sabia que todo era profesionalismo.

"La persona que acaba de traer Kayda Katsuki acaba de fallecer, acausa de una enfermedad respiratoria avanzada, mas especificamente las etapas finales de esta. le pido que se lo comunique a sus personas cercanas para hacer cuanto antes los preparamientos del entierro." dijo el medico antes de irse el medico le dio cuatro pares de medicamento. y antes de que pudiera preguntar para que le habia dado las pastillas el doctor se adelanto. "tomalas cada 6 horas apartir de este momento, para prevenir que hallas contraido la enfermedad, si bien en sus etapas iniciales no es tan letal y los sintomas se empiezan a manifestar una vez tus defensas estan bajas y se hace letal si se trata a tiempo te puedes curar y no habra problema, en fin adios." y con eso se despidio el medico, una enfermera vino donde estaba ella y le dio unos papeles que contenian la factura por el entierro y el plazo que se necesita para la extraccion y posterior entierro. sin mas se fue del hospital.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

**Omake:**

**"¡**Ven aquí puto gato, no vas a escapar!" Exclamó Naruto que empezó a perseguir al gato demonio Tora. ¿Quien iba a pensar que el gato era muy astuto? ¡Ha! Como se arrepentía de haberse quedado como genin, un genin con el nivel de un jonin alto.

_"Ya que... medidas desesperadas opciones desesperadas." Pensó Naruto para posteriormente sacar de su porta kunai's un kunai con etiqueta explosiva, que procedió a lanzar al lado del gato que asustado salto al lago cercano donde estaban._

Tal y como lo planeó el gato salto al lago y el rubio corrió a la dirección del gato y salto y lo atrapó en el aire; moldeando chakra en sus pies se paró en el lago. Con el gato en sus manos, procedió a caminar hacia sus compañeros pero el gato no se rendiría sin antes luchar así que empezó a arañar a su victima, haciendo que se desconcentrara y callera al lago con todo y gato.

**Fin de omake.**


	5. Capitulo 5

Un rubio se encontraba saltando entre los tejados, la brisa gélida de la noche golpeaba suavemente su cabeza, balanceando su melena rubia, la emoción de brincar de un lado a otro le hizo sentir despreocupado, le hizo sentir calma. como si lo demás no importara, no importaba cuantas veces aya hecho lo mismo una y otra vez, siempre lo invadía ese sentimiento nostálgico, aun recordaba con añoranza aquellos años, cuando aun era un genin recien graduado de la academia; como junto con sus primeros compañeros, y como no, sus primeros amigos hacían travesuras pintando el monte hokage. El solo hecho de recordar el pasado hizo que una sonrisa triste pasara por su rostro, sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a su apartamento hasta que se golpeo la cara con la puerta; sin darle tanta importancia entro, siguiendo la rutina de siempre, avisar que ya había llegado yéndose directo a la ducha para bañarse y asi despejar su mente, si lo pensaba detenidamente había sido algo grosero al irse sin mas. tal vez se había disculpado con ella, pero sabia muy en el fondo que se sentía mal por no haberla informado de antemano que sus compañeros habían muerto, en fin, mañana iría a disculparse con ella y tal vez tomar el té un buen rato. ruidos se escucharon a tras de la puerta principal, tocando para que le abrieran, utilizando sus habilidades de sensor, pudo distinguir el chakra de Satsuki detrás de la puerta, sin mas se puso sus bóxer de color azul con estampado de ramen por toda la ropa interior, amarrándose una toalla en su cintura con una playera de manga larga tapando su parte superior, se dirigió calmada mente hacia su puerta,tomo la perilla de esta la giro unos 15 grados y jalo hacia adentro abriendo la puerta encontrándose efectivamente con su compañera pelinegra algo agitada por estar corriendo en busca del apartamento del rubio, ciertamente sabia que no era una zona muy concurrida por lo que era fácilmente olvidada por los habitantes de la aldea.

"¿Que te trae por aquí Satsuki?" pregunto el rubio "se que soy irresistible pero puedes al menos esperar hasta maña."

una vena se resalto de su frente y la ceja se crispó, ciertamente las bromas del rubio no eran tan buenas, recomponiendo se y recordando por que venia aquí, a altas horas de la noche; tomo una ultima bocanada de aire dejando que entrara a sus pulmones, llenándolos de precioso oxigeno, pensó en como decirle al rubio una noticia tan pesada como lo era la muerte de alguien cercano, no era buena dando malas noticias. por no decir que tenia nula experiencia dándolas, incluso los mas especializados y preparados, vacilaron en decirle sobre la muerte de la antigua profesora de academia. Así que sin mas se fue a lo que mas rápido que se le vino a la mente sin alargarlo fue directa y concisa.

"Ella murió, Naruto, Kayda-sensei a muerto.." soltó sin mas, se maldijo mentalmente por el ligero temblor en su boca al pronunciar la palabra "**_muerte." _**recibiendo un simple "gracias" vio como la puerta de madera se cerraba y escucho los pasos mas distantes, sin mas se fue, no quería preocupar a su madre mas de lo que ya estaba.

tomando camino a su habitación a ponerse ropa algo decente; pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a su "hermana" en la cocina con un vaso de vidrio viendo el contenido dentro del vaso, vio que era agua. por un momento vacilo en decirle la noticia, sabia de antemano que ella jamas había recibido la noticia de que un camarada había muerto, o en su defecto una persona muy cercana y querida, sin mas no vacilo y le dio la pesada noticia.

"Kaida-sensei a muerto." Dijo el rubio.

"¿eh?" fue lo único que pudo decir por la inesperada noticia. asimilando un poco y recomponiendo se ,lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza, sin mas Naruto se dirigió a su cuarto a ponerse una ropa casual tenia que hacer una visita al departamento de la figura mas cercana a un hermano mayor para el. Dejando a una aturdida tenten en la sala, salio del departamento a su actual objetivo. volviendo a saltar de edificio en edificio, solo le tomo menos de 5 minutos llegar a su destino. Tocando la puerta, espero pacientemente, por unos pocos segundos, antes de volver a tocar la puerta, dejando salir un largo suspiro decidió hacer lo mas sensato que se le ocurrió.

"¡Iruka la academia se esta incendiando!" grito, para que posteriormente saliera un Iruka totalmente cambiado con su uniforme chunin. Algo agitado revisando su panorama para encontrar un indicio de algún incendio, no vio nada mas que un joven conocido para el soltando una gran carcajada, una vena se resalto y sin dudarlo un poderoso golpe cayo estrepitosamente sobre el nudillo rubio, humo salia de la parte golpeada, aquel rubio solo atino a quejarse de dolor.

"idiota sabes que con eso no se juega, estuviste en el incendio hace 4 años y sabes lo peligroso que fue."

"si lo siento, es que no abrías la puerta." se disculpo, con una mano se rasco la nuca. " aunque sabes ese ramen suena tentador, ¿quieres? " ofreció, Iruka solo asintió y poniendose sus sandalias salio con Naruto a ichiraku.

una vez llegaron a su destino abrieron la cortina que tapaba la vista del taburete, fueron recibidos por una joven de cabello castaño atado en una coleta baja con dos mechones largos que enmarcaban su rostro joven, su vestimenta consistía en un delantal largo y blanco con un pañuelo encima de su cabello, una sonrisa se deslizo sobre sus labios cuando vio a la persona que entro al pequeño local.

"Naruto-chan, que alegría verte aquí, hace tiempo que no nos vemos" saludo ayame, naruto hizo lo mismo disculpándose por no venir seguido, sin mas Naruto e Iruka se sentaron. Ayame tomo sus ordenes y con su padre comenzaron a hacer los pedidos.

tomando un vaso con agua Naruto comenzó a beber el contenido; su mano temblorosa, dejando el vaso aun sin soltarlo,una larga espera comenzó , el silencio reinaba en aquel taburete, lo que parecían horas fueron unos pocos minutos de silencio incomodo. La larga espera termino, los dos tazones de ramen llegaron. vapor saliendo de los dos grandes tazones, sin esperar ambos agarraron un par de palillos y los separaron, comenzando a sorber los fideos calientes y calientes. Solo les tomó un tiempo en terminar su ramen, Iruka observando de reojo a su figura de hermano menor tan tensa, decidió romper el silencio que se había formado en el ambiente.

"Naruto ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?" Cuestiono el castaño mirando fijamente al rubio.

El rubio en cuestión se atragantó con sus fideos. Soltando una risa nerviosa y sudor cayendo pesadamente por su sien y frente, su respiración se volvió irregular.

"Parece que me conoces muy bien Iruka~nii." Con algo de control en sus emociones se contuvo de soltar algunas lágrimas, unos cuantos sonidos incómodos tratando en imitar una ligera risa, fracasó estrepitosamente.

"Naruto dímelo ahora." Exigió el castaño.

Con un suspiro pesado para su edad, relajo su postura se jorobó un poco inclinando un poco su cuerpo hacia la barra. "Kayda~sensei murió." Soltó

"Entonces ya le tocaba ¿eh?"

"¿Que quiere decir con que ya le tocaba? Iruka~nii" pregunto, un tono de enfado se filtró ligeramente, la muerte de la que en su tiempo fue su maestra de academia junto con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo realmente le afectó y que su figura de hermano mayor no mostrara el más mínimo respeto en realidad le molestaba. Más que el mal trato de los aldeanos e insultos o descaro con desdén de algunos cuantos shinobis envidiosos. (**_Más de parte de shinobi de rama civil_**)

"No lo mal intérpretes Naruto, ella tenía una enfermedad que para su edad era mortal." Explicó el castaño. "La razón por la que no lo supiste, fue por que te ausentaste demasiado en misiones y aislándote de los demás por tu depresión, pero lo que me interesa saber es si la visitaste."

"Si la visite,me tope con ella cuando terminamos la misión de re acomodar los archivos de la mansión Hokage. Aunque me hubiera gustado poderla ver mañana una vez más." Respondió la tristeza poco a poco se colocó en su voz. "¿Sabes por que te quería hablar?"

"Claro, no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo." Respondió Iruka colocando una mano sobre el hombro del joven 'genin' y una sonrisa reconfortante se deslizó sobre sus labios.

"Gracias, te prometo que te lo pagaré, sabes como se pondrán si voy a reclamar el cuerpo." Agradeció.

Con eso terminaron su ramen y pagaron para irse en direcciones opuestas.

**_[...]_**

El día siguiente a ese tuvieron el día libre solo hicieron un par de misiones rango "D" y el resto del día lo usaron como quisieron. La semana siguiente fue el funeral de la maestra de academia, como si el cielo supiera que estaba pasando, se tiñó de gris junto con las nubes que amenazaban con derribar una fuerte lluvia. Solo los más cercanos a la tutora asistieron junto con el respetado Sandaime Hokage, la típica vestimenta para funerales, el conjunto de ropa era negro. Como una especie de luto y respeto hacia la persona, una vez terminó la ceremonia y terminaron de enterrarla; uno por uno dejó una flor en la tumba unas cuantas ultimas palabras dirigidas a la persona en la tumba, como si esperaban que ella les escuchara, esperando una respuesta con una sonrisa maternal tan característica de ella. El solo y simple hecho de recordarlo, en algunos casos como TenTen o Gai por mencionar algunos, hicieron que soltaron lágrimas de dolor. Y sin que notaran su presencia en una esquina en la gruesa rama de un árbol lo suficientemente grueso y grande para aguantarlo estaba con la cabeza agachada unos cuantos mechones de cabello rubio cayeron sobre su frente,el cabello normalmente rebelde se encontró peinado hacia atrás.

"Oh, parece que va a llover." Dijo la figura en el tronco, casi en un susurro. Alzando la cabeza permitió que una lágrima se deslizara de su ojo izquierdo hasta llegar a su mentón.

" No, ya empezó llover." Agregó una ocurrencia tardía.

un peli plata se dio cuenta de su presencia prefirió no decir nada.

Entendía perfectamente lo que su alumno rubio estaba pasando nuevamente, algo de soledad no venía nada mal.

El día siguiente al funeral los miembros del equipo 7 se reunieron para una sesión de entrenamiento regular, cabe recalcar Kakashi volvió a llegar tarde, cercano al medio día, aunque para los integrantes del equipo era algo normal. Lo que no era normal era el distanciamiento de su compañero rubio, se había vuelto distante, casi como Satsuki antes de recibir el sermón del rubio. El silencio era demasiado tenso, como si su sola presencia fuera incómoda y sofocante; por suerte su sensei ya estaba ahí. Tosiendo suavemente para captar la atención de sus alumnos, una vez lo voltearon a ver prestándole atención decidió hablar claro sin antes las típicas quejas de Sakura de que siempre llega tarde, con un Kakashi poniendo una mala excusa, sacándole una vena palpitante y gruesa en su gran frente a la pelirrosa. Lo típico en el equipo 7.

"Muy bien,hoy no tomaremos misiones y nos enfocaremos en entrenar." Dijo Kakashi quien de una de las bolsas de su chaleco táctico anti-balas de su uniforme jōnin dándoselo a Sakura.

"¿Y esto sensei?" Cuestionó la pelirrosa a su sensei.

"Algo que quiero que estudies por tu cuenta." Respondió "bien en este entrenamiento nos enfocaremos en Taijutsu, debemos fortalecer su cuerpo, hay que corregir errores y debilidades de cada uno, nunca se sabe si tu técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo está bien Pulido, así que a trabajar."

Y nuevamente el equipo volvió a hacer misiones, y como Kakashi llegaba tarde Sakura aprovechaba para practicar su jutsu, Naruto había vuelto a ser más abierto aunque seguía algo distante. Cuando Satsuki y Sakura le preguntaron a su sensei porque Naruto no fue al funeral de Kayda, el cíclope solo les respondió: "no se preocupen, a él no le gustan las multitudes."

Esto las dejó algo confundidas aunque aún tenían dudas no cuestionaron su decisión. Así fue durante otras dos semanas, con Naruto ayudando a sus compañeras con su taijutsu y Ninjutsu, aunque le sugirió a Sakura que no practicara ese jutsu todo el tiempo ya que podría estar tan cansada que no tendría fuerzas para los entrenamientos, y que probara control de chakra colocando una hoja sobre su frente pegándola con puro chakra para aumentar sus reservas y claro Satsuki también lo hizo en un intento de controlar un poco mejor su chakra para poder utilizar menos chakra a la hora de lanzar su bola de fuego. Así siguió hasta que un día...

"Yo." Saludó Kakashi en un tono perezoso habitual

"¡Llega tarde!" Reclamo Sakura. "Otra vez." Agregó Satsuki.

Con un largo suspiro por parte del joven rubio que se separó del tronco donde había estado recargado todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados, se dirigió hacia su sensei de cabellera plateada mirándolo un poco a los ojos, volvió a permitir que un suspiro cansado escapara de su boca.

"Sabe sensei si me va a dejar a mi solo para entrenarlas solo dígame que hacer , es molesto pensar y esperar por varias horas, sabe cuanto ramen pude haber ingerido en esas horas." Se quejó con un tono aburrido y monótono rascándose la nuca.

Esto le sacó una gota de sudor a su sensei que solo dio un suspiro.

"Bien si crees que tus compañeras están listas para la siguiente parte del entrenamiento..." dijo Kakashi que dejó su punto en el aire, el rubio solo asintió captando la indirecta.

"Bien síganme." Ordenó el rubio, sus compañeras no dudaron y siguieron a su compañero rubio. Adentrándose más y más profundo en el bosque, en un intento de encontrar árboles más grandes y gruesos que el promedio. Se detuvieron al encontrar dichos árboles, al menos deberían medir más de 50 metros de altura.

"¿Que haremos aquí?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Buena pregunta, van a escalar el árbol." Respondió el rubio.

"Eso ya lo sabemos hacer." Resoplo la peli negra

"¿Enserio?" Ahora fue el turno de Kakashi de intervenir parado de cabeza sobre la rama de un árbol. La boca de las dos kunoichi se abrió de par en par.

"¿C–como hizo eso?" Preguntaron las dos al unísono.

"control dé chakra." Explicó el rubio amante del ramen mientras caminaba sobre la corteza de un árbol cercano quedando a la misma altura que su sensei peli plata.

"¿¡Y como se supone que haremos eso!?" Exclamó la pelirrosa.

"Fácil control de chakra." Contestó su sensei. "Pongan mucho chakra y el árbol los repele, muy poco y no te adherirás y resbalarás." Instruyo para lanzar un par de kunais cerca de los pies de las kunoichi.

"Utilicen los kunai para marcar su progreso." Agregó el rubio.

Una vez dadas las instrucciones se apresuraron,retrocediendo unos cuantos metros tomaron carrera hacia su respectivo tronco. Satsuki fue la primera en llegar pero al dar unos cuantos pasos resbaló y calló dando una vuelta en el aire cayó con gracia, Sakura llegó un poco más tarde que Satsuki. La diferencia fue que ella terminó escalando el tronco y llegara a la cima del árbol, esto le valió el elogio de su sensei, la peli negra solo chasqueó la lengua molesta, antes de que lo volviera a intentar una mano se posó en su hombro. "Descuida lo harás mejor la próxima vez." Reconfortó el rubio , ella solo asintió y volvió a intentarlo.

**_[...]_**

Durante dos semanas más Satsuki continuó intentando subir el árbol, después del primer día Sakura no necesito seguir intentando y se enfocó en su nuevo jutsu dado por Kakashi. Ocasionalmente Sakura fue hacia ella para darle consejos de como mejorar, Naruto por petición de Kakashi fue a ayudar a otros equipos para que la balanza en fuerza de cada equipo no se inclinara en un solo lado. Aunque, claro, Naruto sabía que era una excusa para que despejara su mente de los acontecimientos actuales. Obviamente la reacción de cada equipo fue diferente, el equipo 8 por ejemplo;lo recibió muy bien aunque Kiba lo retó para mostrar su superioridad como el 'alfa' rápidamente fue barrido contra el piso por Naruto que solo necesitó propinarle un buen golpe en el centro del estómago al heredero de Inozuka,no se esforzó mucho de todas formas. Shino por otra parte decidió acercarse más al rubio, sabía perfectamente que no sería muy lógico de su parte tener a Naruto como enemigo. Y Hinata,bueno lo conocía de antemano por lo que solo platicaron y entrenaron.

El equipo 9; Nara Shikamaru siguió, sin saberlo, el mismo rumbo que su antiguo compañero de clase que usa insectos siguió,aunque se terminó haciendo amigo del joven rubio. Yamanaka Ino rápidamente logró encender la mecha del rubio, en las palabras de Naruto,era como Sakura antes de ser su compañera,pero con el cabello rubio platino, y extrañamente la rubia platina empezó una rivalidad con el genin experimentado. Y por último Akimichi chōji con él se relacionó bastante bien por lo que no hubo mayor problema.

Ocasionalmente volvía con su equipo a ayudarles en sus entrenamientos, o simplemente se relajaba con sus compañeras, en su opinión eran menos problemáticas que kiba e Ino pero de nuevo solo era muy poco lo que podía relajarse. Aunque bueno no es como si se quejara. Y en este precisó momento se encontraban realizando una misión.

"Estupido gato,¿porque mierda tienes que escaparte?" Esos fueron los pensamientos del rubio quien se encontraba viendo fijamente a su objetivo.

"¿Cual es la situación con el objetivo?" Kakashi pregunto.

"Tengo al gato justo en la mira." Naruto informó mientras estaba en la rama de un árbol.

"Estoy a 5 metros de él." Comentó Sakura por medio de la radio.

"Estoy a menos de 2 metros enfrente de el." Informó Satsuki.

"Muy bien, vamos." Ordenó Jōnin

Los tres genin saltaron sobre el. El objetivo se sorprendió de ver a Satsuki frente a él, se giró rápidamente para correr a una dirección opuesta para encontrarse con Sakura que lo estaba esperando, los segundos que perdió al decidirse fueron aprovechados por Naruto que lo atrapó.

"¡Te tengo!" Dijo el rubio mientras sostenía al gato.

"Tiene el lazo rojo en la oreja derecha ." Dijo Sakura.

"Confirmado, es Tora el gato diabólico." Confirmó Satsuki por radio

"Esos arañazos, definitivamente es El gato endemoniado." Comentó Naruto. "Voy a ponerte un estúpido sello para que no vuelvas a escapar."

"Bien equipo, misión mascota perdida, Tora, completada." Anunció Kakashi.

**_[...]_**

Cuando entregaron al animal a su dueña de inmediato lo tomó y abrazó. Naruto escuchaba los quejidos del gato con placer y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción que se escapó de sus labios ¡oh! Como le gustaba oír sus quejidos de dolor y con el sello que le colocó jamás se volvería a escapar de su dueña o al menos no se alejaría más de veinte metros lejos de su dueña, diablos cada vez que lo atrapaba lo rasguñaba y aunque entendió las razones de la mascota de la esposa del daimyo para escapar, su trabajo era traerlo devuelta."

"¡Eso conoce la tortura jamás imaginada!" Fue el pensamiento colectivo de los tres genin.

"¡Oh! Mi pequeño y lindo Tora-Chan. Estaba tan preocupada." Dijo madame Shijimi.

"Bien equipo 7, tienen las siguientes misiones disponibles; hacer de niñera del nieto del señor feudal, ir de compras a la aldea vecina y plantar papas." Dijo el viejo sandaime con Iruka a un lado.

"No otra vez" pensó Sakura.

"Hasta cuando seguiremos haciendo esto." Fue el pensamiento qué pasó por la cabeza de Satsuki "hasta cuando seguiremos haciendo esto."

Dirigiéndole a Naruto una mirada, este solo volteó y soltó un suspiro antes de asentir. Sabía que ya era hora de tomar una misión de un rango superior pero simplemente no quería que volviera a pasar lo que una vez le tocó experimentar, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que tomar una misión más avanzada.

"De hecho Hokage~sama me gustaría..." comenzó a decir Kakashi antes de que la puerta fuera abierta enérgicamente.

"¡Equipo Gai reportándose!" Grito un hombre con un corte de tazón y un traje muy ajustado con su chaleco táctico de Konoha, junto con él entró Lee.

"Lee~san." Saludó Naruto alzando la mano. "Y súper cejotas~sensei."

"¡No lo llames así!" Le regaño TenTen "aunque tiene razón en el apodo."

"Nee~san"

"¡Kakashi! ¡mi eterno rival!" Dijo el hombre de cejas grandes "¡¿como te va el día de hoy?!"

"Ah.. Gai no sabía que estabas aquí." Respondió el peliblanco

"¡¿Con todo el ruido que hizo?!" Comentaron Sakura y TenTen.

Naruto vio al equipo, estaban a los que llamaba súper cejas, al ex-emo creyente del destino, ( una buena paliza cambia a cualquiera) y por supuesto su figura de hermana mayor se acercó a ellos y comenzó una plática amena y agradable aunque al menos para las dos kunoichi del equipo 7 no tanto, en palabras de Sakura aquel peli castaño parecía más engreído que Satsuki, aunque viendo interactuar a Naruto con ellos,les dio una buena y vaga idea de cómo eran ellos o bueno, de él chico con peinado de tazón , con ver a su maestro y al mismo joven vestido como su sensei les dijo mucho.

"Gai, ¿que ocurre?" Pregunto el sandaime.

"Vengo por otra misión Hokage~sama." Respondió el jōnin. "Esta vez nos gustaría tomar una de rango 'C'."

"Convenientemente tengo una aquí en la mano." Dijo el anciano

"Lo siento Gai." Comentó Kakashi "Hokage~sama yo venía a pedirle una misión rango "C" también."

"Parece que vamos a competir otra vez ¿eh? Kakashi." Dijo Gai

"No hace falta esta vez, tengo otro justo aquí." Intervino el viejo sandaime para fortuna de la aldea. "De hecho tengo dos misiones de rango C, la primera consiste en escoltar a un cliente al país de las olas, es un constructor que necesita protección en el viaje y hasta que termine la obra. La otra en ir a ayudar a un equipo genin en takigakure."

"¿En que consistirá la misión de takigakure?" Pregunto Satsuki

"Es principalmente una misión de rango D, sin embargo por el viaje es clasificada como un rango C." Explico Iruka. "Podrías decir que es una misión D, solo ligeramente más complicada que una D pero no al grado de una C."

"Kakashi como llegaste primero podrás escoger la misión." Comentó el sandaime.

"Escoja la de las olas sensei." Sugirió Sakura.

"podría ser divertido." Complemento Satsuki

"Hay algo que no cuadra con la misión de las olas." Murmuro para sí mismo el rubio.

"Por el momento tomaremos la del país de las olas." Respondió Kakashi

"Bien en ese caso. Pase, Tazuna~san." Dijo sandaime

El cliente entró, era un hombre ya mayor con cabello puntiagudo y una barba completa, ya gris por las canas, usaba unas pequeñas gafas en los ojos, pero lo que más pudieron ver todos los presentes era que estaba borracho.

"¿Que es esto." Pregunto el hombre. "¿Se supone que ellos me van a proteger? Son un grupo de imbéciles, especialmente el rubio tiene cara de estúpido."

Naruto solo alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rubio se encontraba a la espalda del hombre. "¿Que se supone que significa eso? Tazuna~san ¿no sabe lo que significa no juzgues a un libro por su portada?" Dijo el rubio. "Y además no necesitas un grupo de ninjas de alto rango para solo un rango C, es por lo que estas pagando, cualquiera de nosotros puede lidiar con unos cuantos bandidos."

El hombre se tensó. No había visto moverse al rubio salvo cuando cruzó los brazos, y cuando lo hizo ya estaba detrás de él. Naruto solo entrecerró sus ojos cuando vio al hombre tensarse, es cierto que le habló por la espalda pero por lo general la gente solo saltaba ligeramente, solo dijo la palabra bandido y el hombre se puso rígido. Una parte de el le decía que algo no andaba bien. Con un suspiro prolongado se giró a la dirección de Kakashi y dijo: " Dudo mucho que pueda tolerar mucho al hombre, si bebe demasiado, a si que yo escogería la otra, pero es su decisión después de todo."

Kakashi lo pensó, algo le decía que su alumno tenía razones para decir eso, noto como el hombre se tensó, si su alumno mentía de esa forma poniendo la excusa de no soportar al hombre, debía ser que consideraba que un equipo experimentado tomara el mando de esa misión, si fuera solo Naruto haciendo la misión en solitario no habría problema. La cosa era que no quería perder a más compañeros si las cosas se complican y los separarán como esa vez.

"Muy bien tomaremos la de takigakure." Dijo Kakashi el tampoco quería pasar la misma experiencia dos veces presenciar a un alumno a suspiros de morir no era una experiencia agradable de todas formas.

**_[...]_**

Ya fuera de la Torre el equipo 7 se reunió. El equipo 9 también se reunió, pero a unos metros más lejos.

"Escuchen, es un viaje de dos días al país de las olas. Saldremos mañana en la mañana." Dijo Kakashi. "Tienen el resto del día para empacar y descansar no lleguen tarde."

"Mira quien lo dice." Pensaron los tres genin.

"Bueno, entonces, nos vemos." Les dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo. El equipo 7 miró al equipo 9, solo para ver al jonin saltar en los edificios.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Iré a prepararme para mañana!" Grito Lee "¡le daré 100 vueltas a la aldea para comenzar!"

"¿Es una broma verdad?" Pregunto Sakura.

"No." Respondió Naruto mientras veían a Lee empezar a correr

"Yo tengo asuntos de clan, a si que me retiro." Se excusó el oji perla.

TenTen solo suspiro. "Que aburrido." Sintió que sus compañeros genin se acercaban y se dio la vuelta. "¿Te dieron el día libre también?"

"Si ¿vamos por ramen?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Esta bien."

"¿Vienen?" Les pregunto Naruto a Satsuki y Sakura. Satsuki dudo la desde la primera vez que las llevo Naruto había ido una vez cada 2 días (asegurándose de que su compañero no la viera), le gustaba mucho pero no quería que Naruto lo supiera tenía un mal presentimiento si lo hacía.

"Si." Dijo Sakura

"Me van a terminar arrastrando, así que tendré que ir." Respondió Satsuki.

"Si no quieres ir no vayas." Pensó TenTen

**_[...]_**

Después de que los dos equipos se fueron los únicos que quedaron en la sala fueron el sandaime e Iruka. Iruka estaba un poco preocupado, si bien sabía que para Naruto no sería un gran problema en cualquier tipo de misión. Más bien la preocupación fue más dirigida a las dos genin recién salidas, aunque, se sintió aliviado que el equipo 9 tomara la misión de las olas. Sentía un mal presentimiento de esa misión, ese hombre ocultaba algo, pero en fin. No soportando más el silencio en la sala Iruka expresó su preocupación.

"¿Hokage~sama, está seguro?"

"¿Sobre que, Iruka~kun?" Pregunto el anciano mientras encendía su pipa.

"Sobre las misiones." Aclaró,

el viejo mono solo se mantuvo en silencio, una clara indicación de que siguiera el castaño. "Enviar a Naruto a takigakure. No me mal interprete, se de lo que Naruto es capas de hacer en solitario, su taza de éxito en misiones es del 98%, pero también se que es un causante de problemas andante, es bastante infame, y lo están cazando desertores de Iwa y Kumo, lo que puede en algunas ocasiones puede complicar la misión. Sumándole el hecho de que es un jinchuriki, y takigakure también tienen uno. ¿Que pasará cuando su jinchuriki se encuentre con Naruto."

El sandaime lo meditó un momento para al final responder:

"Umm...No lo sé. Tal vez se maten."

"¡Eso es algo serio!" Remarcó Iruka

"Tranquilo Iruka~kun, no creo que pase." Continuo el anciano. "De hecho espero que se encuentren, nadie puede entender mejor a un jinchuriki que otro."

**_[...]_**

A la mañana siguiente los dos equipos se encontraron en la puerta de la aldea. Naruto y TenTen fueron los últimos en llegar. Los dos equipos partieron juntos siguiendo unidos hasta que llegara la primera división en el camino y donde se tendrían que dividir.

"Ten cuidado." Le dijo Naruto a TenTen mientras le entregaba dos pares de etiquetas.

"Y ¿esto?" Pregunto la castaña con una ceja alzada en muestra de confusión.

"Las rojas son etiquetas explosivas modificadas, son tres veces más destructivas que las normales, por lo que sugeriría que te mantuvieras alejada de la explosión. Y las otras son etiquetas con una gran cantidad de chakra raiton, por lo que vuelvo a recalcar mantente alejada de las explosiones y, solo utilízalas en caso de ser necesario, si las cosas se ponen realmente intensas." Explicó, solo para voltear y ver a su "hermana" está solo asintió en acuerdo mientras guardaba las etiquetas en su bolsa de herramientas.

Solo esperaron un poco más hasta que se separaron cada equipo con un destino distinto, el equipo 7 hacia taki, y él equipo 9 hacia el país de las olas. El viaje del equipo 7 fue tranquilo con todos los miembros del equipo alerta pero al mismo tiempo relajados, lo peor que se podían esperar eran bandidos lo cual era poco probable una vez se dieran cuenta que eran ninjas. A Sakura le entró una duda mientras pasaban cerca de un pequeño lago junto al camino.

"Sensei ¿porque el constructor no contrató ninjas del país de las olas?" Preguntó la pelirrosa.

"En el país de las olas no hay, aunque sí en otros países." Respondió Kakashi, Naruto estaba inusualmente callado por lo general hablaba, para cortar los silencios prolongados, y se mantuvo distanciado. Kakashi lo noto pero decidió continuar. "Hay otras aldeas ocultas como takigakure o Konoha en diferentes países que tienen ninjas, aunque con ligeras diferencias en cómo funciona la aldea y cultura distinta a la nuestra. Aunque existen aldeas menores como Takigakure y otras aldeas mayores. Cada una de estas cinco poderosas aldeas tienen su poderoso líder conocido como Kage."

"¿Entonces nos encontraremos a uno de esos Kages en taki?" Pregunto Sakura

"No, Takigakure es de hecho una aldea menor y aliada de nosotros." Respondió Kakashi

"¿Y cuáles son esas cinco aldeas grandes y sus líderes?" Pregunto Satsuki

"Serían Konoha con el Hokage, Kumogakure con el Raikage, Iwagakure con el Tsuchikage, Kirigakure con el Mizukage y por último, Sunagakure con el Kazekage." Explicó Kakashi

"Entonces el viejo Hokage es fuerte." Comentó Sakura

"No lo dudes ni por un momento." Respondió Kakashi. "No se preocupen es una misión rango C por lo que no nos encontraremos con ninjas enemigos."

"Eso espero." Murmuró Naruto

"Entonces ¿no hay gente fuerte en taki." Pregunto Satsuki. "¿O algo interesante al menos?"

"Bueno, si hay algo bastante interesante..." "pero no se los puedo decir por el momento."

"¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por que?!" Protestó la pelirrosa

"Es un secreto." Le dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojo.

**_[...]_**

Mientras tanto el equipo 9 continuaba con su viaje al país de las olas. Las cosas estuvieron calmadas y tranquilas hasta que el equipo se topó con un charco, fue entonces que la actitud del equipo cambió. Primeramente Neji se acercó más al cliente, Lee se posicionó detrás del grupo, mientras TenTen se fue a la parte de enfrente de este y empezó a tomar distancia y alejarse. Mientras su maestro seguía de forma natural.

Pasaron el charco con este cambio de posición, de este comenzaron a salir dos figuras, cada una con una capa de color negro y una máscara de gas. Cada uno traía un filoso guante con forma de garra. Lo primero que hicieron fue que uno de ellos salto y con una cadena que el otro estaba sujetando comenzaron a enrollar a Lee que les quedaba de cerca.

"Va uno." Dijo uno de ellos antes de jalar la cadena, movimiento que de seguro había despedazado. Después este intento ir hacia el cliente cuando sintió un golpe en la nuca.

"Me alegro de que por fin hayan salido." Les dijo el chico de spandex verde. "Espero una pelea honorable."

**_Fin del capítulo._**

**_¡Hola a todos! Y perdón por la demora pero eh estado muy ocupado con el trabajo. Además de que voy a estar adelantando los capítulos hasta los exámenes chunin._**

**_Así que !nada! Nos leemos luego._**


	6. Capitulo 6

Los dos atacantes se encontraban con Lee frente a ellos y que de hecho había logrado golpear a uno de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta de donde estaba hasta ese momento.

"¿Ha usado sustitución?" Se pregunto uno de los dos. "**_Sin embargo no ha dejado rastro alguno con lo que se sustituyó."_**

"Gai~sensei ,me gustaría encargarme yo solo de este asunto." le pidió Lee a su maestro.

"Bien, solo ten precaución." le dijo su maestro

"**_¿y ahora quiere enfrentarnos Solo."_** se pregunto. "Vamos."

Los dos hombres corrieron hacia el chico, este salto para atrás y tiro un kunai hacia su cadena clavándola al suelo. Esto sorprendió a ambos pero eso no impidió que frenaran el ataque, simplemente soltando la cadena de las dos garras. Uno de ellos se dirigió a continuar la lucha contra el chico con peinado de tazón. Mientras el otro se dirigía hacia Tazuna. El que ataco a Lee lanzó un ataque directo con la garra, el genin simplemente se agachó antes de propinarle una potente patada ascendente en la barbilla. Mientras tanto su compañero se dirigía a atacar al cliente para la cual tenía que deshacerse primero del genin enfrente a él. Este tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero había algo raro alrededor de ellos. Aprovechando su distracción Neji lo procedió a atacar simplemente con las palmas de sus manos, después de unos 5 golpes el atacante estaba acabado.

"Bien hecho equipo." Comentó Gai mientras sacaba una cuerda para atarlos.

"No me tocó nada." Dijo TenTen

**_[...]_**

Unos minutos después ya tenían a los atacantes atados a un árbol y con todos alrededor de ellos.

"Parece que son chunin de la niebla." Dijo Gai "Son famosos por continuar luchando sin importar lo que pase."

"¿Como supieron que era una trampa." Pregunto uno de los chunin

"Un charco de agua en medio de camino cuando no ha llovido en días." Comentó TenTen. "La verdad no había manera de que eso funcionara. Al menos que se enfrentarán a unos novatos."

"¿Si ya lo sabían entonces porque no hicieron nada." Pregunto Tazuna

"No teníamos razón para hacerlo." Contestó Neji. "No nos habían atacado y no sabíamos si lo iban a hacer."

"Sin embargo nos preparamos por si era una trampa." Terminó TenTen.

"Pero por lo menos averiguamos algo." Comentó Gai. "Por quien iban."

"¿Que quieres decir?" Pregunto Tazuna

"Que ellos están detrás de usted, no de nosotros." Respondió Gai. "Eso sube el rango de la misión."

"Cuando hay riesgo de ser atacado por ninjas enemigos las misiones se vuelven automáticamente rango B." Comentó Lee

"Eso también la habría hecho más costosa." Comentó Gai. "Estoy seguro de que tuvo sus razones, pero el que nos haya mentido ha complicado las cosas."

"Es cierto." Comentó Tazuna. "Lo siento por los problemas pero No podemos costear una misión rango B."

"¿Por que? Pregunto TenTen

"Hay un hombre muy peligroso detrás de mi. Su nombre es Gatō."

"¿Gatō?"

"Es un hombre de negocios muy Rico, dueño de una compañía naviera." Dijo Tazuna. "Eso al menos en la superficie. Secretamente vende drogas y otras cosas ilegales. Utiliza bandas y ninjas para que se encarguen de sus 'negocios'. Es alguien realmente malvado. Hace un año se hizo del control de la isla con el dinero y la violencia, monopolizando los barcos. Ahora su único temor es que se termine el puente."

"Ya entiendo. Desde que comenzó con el puente usted está en su camino." Dijo Lee

"Entonces esos dos fueron contratados por el." Comento TenTen

"Debido a esto, el país de las olas es muy pobre, ni el señor feudal tiene dinero." Dijo Tazuna. "Nosotros tampoco tenemos dinero, por eso no podemos costear una misión de rango B." El hombre entonces cambió el tono de voz. "Bueno, si se retiran seguro seré asesinado. ¡Ja Ja Ja! ¡No se preocupen, mi nieto de 10 años solo llorará unos días! ¡Y mi hija pasará el resto de sus días odiando Konoha! ¡Pero no se preocupen, no es su culpa!"

"Este cabrón." Pensó TenTen

"¿Que dicen ustedes?" Pregunto Gai a su equipo antes de decir algo

"¿Que?" Pregunto TenTen

"Confío en su fuerza y habilidades, mi deber como su maestro nunca los pondría en riesgo, ni los dejare correr peligros que ustedes vean innecesario." Respondió Gai. "Si ustedes no se sienten listos para afrontar lo que sigue abandonaremos la misión de inmediato y volveremos a la aldea."

"¡Gai~sensei!" Dijo Lee con lágrimas en los ojos. "Por su puesto que seguiré con la misión."

"Yo también iré." Dijo Neji

"Y Yo, no pienso darme la vuelta si los demás entran también.

**_[...]_**

"¡¿Como que fallaron?!" Reclamo Gatō junto con sus guardaespaldas. "¡Pague mucho por ustedes por que se supone que son muy buenos!" Le grito a un hombre que estaba sentado enfrente de él. Sin que él se lo esperara, el hombre comenzó a levantar su gigantesca espada y la apuntó hacia el pequeño hombre.

"Ya deja de gritar." Le respondió "Iré yo mismo a rebanarles la cabeza."

"¿Estas seguro?" Pregunto Gatō ,la distancia que antes había entre el y el ninja había sido reducida a casi nada por la gran espada. "Parece que contrataron ninjas muy capaces, y después del fallo de los hermanos demoníacos estarán más alertas."

"¿Acaso me tomas por un novato?" Pregunto el ninja un poco molesto. "Se te olvida que soy Momochi Zabuza, el demonio de la aldea de la niebla."

El hombre se levantó con su gigantesca arma y comenzó a prepararse para salir, sería divertido tener una pelea después de un tiempo

**_[...]_**

El equipo de Gai se encontraba sobre un bote mientras atravesaban el mar, rodeados por una extremadamente espesa neblina que apenas los dejaba ver, TenTen aún no estaba segura de cómo no habían chocado con algo a estas alturas, quizás porque el barquero conocía el lugar o estaba acostumbrado a navegar así. Fuera lo que fuera ella no estaba acostumbrada y tanta niebla la estaba desesperando.

"Maldita niebla, no veo nada." Comentó TenTen.

"Pronto podremos ver el puente y el país de las olas se encuentra en la base de este." Comentó el barquero

Efectivamente, no pasó mucho tiempo de esto hasta que lo pudieron ver, un gigantesco puente de concreto con varias varillas de acero sobresaliendo en el extremo aún sin construir. Era tan grande que TenTen tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de asombro, lo cual era bueno, si no su cobertura se iría y viajar entre la niebla y con el motor apagado no hubiera servido de nada.

"Bien parece que no nos han seguido." Comentó el barquero. "Pero por precaución los llevaré al camino con vegetación para que les sea más difícil encontrarnos."

"Muy bien, gracias." Le respondió el constructor.

La barca se metió debajo de lo que parecía ser una aldea y entró a uno de los túneles siguiéndolo durante un rato. Salieron de este a lo que parecía ser un lago rodeado por algunas casas, sin embargo su viaje no terminó ahí, se metieron entre algunos árboles y continuaron por estos varios minutos más. Finalmente se detuvieron y desembarcaron en lo que parecía ser una cabaña ya abandonada y algo vieja, muy alejada del resto y rodeada por el extenso bosque.

"Hasta aquí los llevo." Comentó el barquero. "Adiós y muy buena suerte."

"Si, muchas gracias." Le dijo Tazuna al barquero, después se dirigió a los genin, pero más que nada a Gai. "Ahora llévenme sano y salvo a mi casa."

"Como ordene señor." Dijo Lee.

"**_Hay que estar más atentos_**." Pensó Gai. "**_Si vuelven a atacar esta vez será un jōnin_**." El jōnin sintió algo extraño entre los arbustos, un movimiento. "TenTen."

"Si." Mientras decía esto la castaña sacó uno de sus pergaminos y de este salieron unos shuriken disparados contra el árbol. Los dos junto Lee se acercaron y movieron los arbustos para ver qué es lo que habían atacado. "¡Era solo un conejo!" Grito TenTen mientras veía al pequeño animalito blanco asustado y apenas esquivando por poco los shuriken. "¡Sensei! ¡Me hiciste dispararle a un conejo!"

"Oh, solo era un conejo." Comentó Tazuna.

"¡Aguante conejo~san!" Exclamó el joven vestido de leotardo

Fuera de toda discusión con sus alumnos, Gai se mantenía concentrado mirando al conejo. "**_Ese tipo de pelaje solo aparece en invierno y estamos en primavera, lo que quiere decir que alguien lo a mantenido en cautiverio para que el pelaje no cambiara."_**

Lejos de todos escondido en unos arbustos la figura de un hombre viendo a los ninja de la hoja.

"**_No me sorprende que los hermanos demonio hayan fallado." _**Pensó Zabusa. "**_Ese es Maito Gai, un jōnin bastante hábil en taijutsu e hijo de Maito Dai."_**

Gai sintió como algo salía desde los árboles y de inmediato dio una orden "¡Todos al suelo!" El equipo acató la orden y se tiraron pecho tierra, TenTen logró jalar a Tazuna antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**_¡Crogh!_**

El sonido de un objeto pesado se escuchó y un hombre se paró sobre la empuñadura de la inmensa espada.

"Momochi Zabuza." Dijo Gai en un tono inusualmente serio, su rostro se frunció y una gota de sudor pasó sobre su mejilla.

"Maito Gai, Konoha no Utsukushī midori no kemono **_(bella bestia verde de Konoha) _**es un placer conocerte." Dijo el ex shinobigatana de kiri. "Hubiese preferido que mandarán al infame Konoha no Kurimuzondēmon **_(demonio carmesí de Konoha)"_**

"**_Se refiere a Naruto_**." Dedujo, no era una gran sorpresa que se refirieran a Naruto, lo que hizo en la isla de bandidos hace ya 3 años no pasó desapercibido para los shinobi experimentados

"El y yo tenemos... unas cuentas pendientes." Dijo el Momochi pasando las yemas de sus dedos por su abdomen remarcando la cicatriz.

"Es bueno saber que el Chimamire no akuma casi es asesinado."el comentario sarcástico del jōnin de la hoja oculta lo hizo rechinar los dientes en furia. Sabía perfectamente que él no estaría vivo en estos momentos de no ser porque no era uno de los objetivos del ninja rubio. "Basta de charla." Dijo cuando en un movimiento rápido se despegó del árbol, y se encontró justo encima de los genin. La enorme hoja de la espada se movió de manera descendente para rebanar al constructor de puentes. Actuando rápidamente el de peinado de tazón impidió el cometido del espadachín bloqueado la hoja con un kunai la fuerza del tajo hizo a Gai retroceder unos centímetros.

"Formación tres ¡ahora!" Ordenó apretó los dientes y abriendo la primera puerta lanzó la espada de su oponente a un lado y pateo justo en el centro del pecho mandándolo a retroceder unos metros lejos del cliente/ objetivo.

"Yo me encargo de el, ustedes protejan a Tazuna~san."

"Pero sensei..." trato TenTen de replicar y ayudar. Pero Gai negó con la cabeza. "Él está fuera de su alcance y aún no están lo suficientemente preparados para luchar contra alguien de su calibre." Explicó Gai a sus alumnos. Seguido de eso una espesa niebla cubrió toda el área no dejando ver más allá de cinco pasos. Neji activó su byakugan toda la niebla estaba impregnada de chakra y se lo hizo saber a su sensei. "Bien esto será algo complicado..."

**_[...]_**

El equipo 7 se encontraba caminando por los largos caminos cubierto por árboles. El silencio pareció relativo durante el trayecto, siendo roto en ocasiones con lo que veían en su recorrido, en una de esas tantas a Sakura se le pasó una pregunta por la cabeza. "¿Que tan fuerte es Gai~san?"

Kakashi solo contestó con otra pregunta "¿por que tanta curiosidad?"

"Bueno siempre nos topamos con él cuando su equipo termina esos entrenamientos brutales que parecen inhumanos." Respondió,una gota de sudor pasó por su nuca al recordar a una exhausta TenTen con ganas de arrancarse sus pies de lo a doloridos que estaban. Antes de que Kakashi pudiera responder Naruto intervino.

"Bueno por algo es un jōnin. Si pelea con todo lo que tiene es posible que se más fuerte que Kakashi~sensei." Respondió Naruto

"¿Y que tan fuerte es Kakashi~sensei?" Fue el turno de Satsuki de preguntar.

"Está en igualdad de condición con los legendarios Sannin, junto con el sandaime Hokage."

Satsuki miró a su sensei esperando confirmación lo que rápidamente llegó con un asentimiento. Alguien tan fuerte como los Sannin. todos sabían de lo que los densetsu no Sannin eran capases. Su fuerza estaba a la par de un Kage,que su sensei fuera tan fuerte como ellos era impresionante. Pero ¿que tan fuerte era el rubio siendo alumno de un ninja tan fuerte. Simplemente no quería o no podía preguntar. Algo en su interior le decía que no preguntara. Para su desgracia Sakura pregunto de nuevo.

"¿Y que tan fuerte eres Naruto?"

Satsuki espero la respuesta expectante pero ahora Kakashi respondió con su sonrisa de ojo:

"Más fuerte que todos los jōnin eso es seguro."

**_[...]_**

**_¡Clink!_**

**_¡Clap!_**

**_¡Frush!_**

La espada del Momochi y el kunai que sostenía Gai chocaron repetidamente mientras luchaban en la superficie de un lago, tenían una gran velocidad que los genin apenas podían seguir.

**_"Esto es una pelea entre dos jōnin." _**Pensó TenTen. **_"Es asombroso." _**

Las dos armas chocaron de nuevo, pero esta vez Zabuza decidió saltar y hacer algo de espacio entre él y su oponente. "En cualquier otro momento estaría encantado luchar contigo, pero estoy en medio de un trabajo." Dijo el Momochi mientras volvió a realizar su técnica estrella levantando la mano izquierda enfrente de su rostro mientras que la derecha se encontró encima de su cabeza. "Ninpō: kirigakure no jutsu." La niebla se empezó a formar. La espesura de la niebla fue demasiada como para no permitir demasiada visión.

TenTen chasqueó la lengua en disgusto. "Otra vez esa maldita niebla."

"¡Desapareció!" Comentó Lee

"El Byakugan no será demasiado útil, hay demasiado chakra impregnando la niebla." Informó el hyuga. "TenTen ¿tienes otro pergamino de almacenamiento elemental?" Pregunto, TenTen negó con la cabeza.

"No,utilice el último hace rato, y son muy caros."

"**_Que avara_**." Pensó el hyuga

"Tengo ocho opciones." Dijo Zabuza entre la espesa niebla en lo que parecieron múltiples direcciones debido al eco que se generó. "Laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado,yugular, arteria aorta, riñones y corazón." Escucharon todos. "¿Cual será mi objetivo?"

"**_Mierda, esto no me gusta nada. Que él tenga mi vida en la palma de su mano como si nada genera tanta tensión..._**" pensó Neji

"Neji,necesito que te tranquilices." Dijo Gai "No permitiré que nada les pase a ustedes mis jóvenes estudiantes." Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Gai.

"Hmp" el monosílabo salió del espadachín. "¡Eso lo veremos!" Exclamó mientras apareció en el centro. La espada alzada a punto de rebanar a Tazuna.

"¡Entrada dinámica!" Comentó Gai mientras la patada se conectó en el cuerpo del Momochi. El cuerpo en cuestión se deshizo en agua por la fuerza del impacto. "¡¿Clon de agua?!" Pensó con asombro.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar tanto cuando enseguida se agachó, dejando pasar la hoja de la kurikiribocho abajo de su cabeza. No perdió tiempo cuando plantó sus manos en la tierra y se impulsó dando una patada a su oponente, que se deshizo nuevamente en agua. "¿Otro?" Pensó TenTen con asombro. De un lado de la neblina salió el verdadero Zabuza con su gigantesca arma y lanzó un corte, Gai esquivó el corte. Zabuza usó el impulso para poder lanzar una patada que Gai bloqueó, aunque lo mandó disparado hacia el lago Gai trató de reincorporarse pero el agua fue muy espesa. Lo suficientemente espesa para entorpecer el movimiento.

"Esto acaba aquí." Mencionó. "Suiton:presión de agua." Dijo y rápidamente el agua se moldeó a la forma de una esfera encerrando a él jōnin de leotardo verde bloqueando los movimientos.

"**_Es fuerte_**." Pensó Lee

"Muy bien es hora de terminar el trabajo." Dijo el shinobi pícaro de kiri. Seis clones de agua se formaron desde la superficie del lago. Gai vio el peligro que corrían sus estudiantes. El peligro de la muerte.

"Chicos llévense a Tazuna~san lejos de aquí,los clones no se pueden separar mucho del cuerpo original aprovechen."

"Pero Gai~sensei..." replicó Lee con los puños apretados en frustración.

"Yo saldré de esta,ustedes huyan." Ordeno

TenTen pasó su mano por su bolsa para la cadera y sintió unos pares de papeles y entonces recordó. "(Utilízalos solo cuando las cosas se vayan de control)"

"Tengo una idea." Dijo TenTen "chicos vamos." Dijo antes de arrastrar a Lee, Neji y Tazuna, todos replicaron pero la castaña los ignoró. Gai sonrió un poco antes de prepararse para abrir las hachimon tonko.

**_[...]_**

"¡¿Que diablos contigo?!" Exclamó Lee furioso una cosa muy rara pero muy justificado acababan de abandonar a su sensei solo con ese sujeto.

"Lee quítatelas." Ordenó al peli negro miró confundido a su compañera antes de captar lo que dijo su compañera.

"¿Porque?" Cuestionó

"¿Tienes un plan?" Pregunto Neji TenTen asintió en confirmación mientras sacaba dos kunai y dos etiquetas de un color distinto siendo uno de un color rojo intenso y el otro azul marino.

"Estas son etiquetas modificadas, hechas por Naruto nos tuve que alejar para poder detonarlas. Si las lanzaba cerca de nosotros sería contraproducente, una es explosiva y la otra eléctrica una vez las arroje crearán una explosión tan fuerte para darnos la oportunidad de liberar a nuestro sensei." Explicó cuando terminó de amarrar las etiquetas en los kunai. "Estén listos a mi señal." Dijo y en seguida los arrojó en dirección recta. Se clavaron en la tierra cerca de los clones.

**_¡Ka-boom! _**

"¡Ahora!" Exclamó y los dos varones del equipo 9 se lanzaron en un borrón de velocidad

**_[...]_**

Zabuza se encontró manteniendo la prisión de agua, mientras los clones se mantuvieron al menos ocho metros lejos de ellos una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios debajo de sus vendas. Gai se preguntaban si acaso cubrir su cara con tela o algo te hacía ver más genial. Tal vez debería intentarlo. El chakra se empezó a juntar para abrir la puerta del dolor. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando las burlas del Momochi aparecieron.

"Parece que tus patéticos genin te dejaron a tu suerte, ustedes los de Konoha dan asco." Se burló Gai apretó los dientes concentrándose en abrir la tercera puerta

**_¡Ka-boom!_**

Escucharon El Fuerte estruendo de la explosión. Una ráfaga de viento se generó y polvo se levantó junto con ligeras descargas de electricidad que se dirigieron en múltiples direcciones. Y por la conmoción el espadachín se quedó paralizado. Un borrón verde apareció a su costado y le lanzó una patada recta que fue detenida por el espadachín. No tuvo tiempo de fanfarronear cuando otro borrón blanco apareció. La figura castaña lanzó un golpe con la palma abierta. Momochi actuó rápido y con el agarre férreo sobre el pie del chico verde lo movió y lanzó contra el usuario del ojo blanco, haciéndolos chocar entre sí. Después de eso una gran ola de armas se dirigieron hacia su dirección. Apretando los dientes el Momochi deshizo el jutsu y brincó hacia atrás evitando su empalamiento con las armas.

"Mocosos bastardo." Siseo de manera peligrosa antes de dirigirse hacia el oji-perla para partirlo a la mitad, Neji cerró los ojos esperando el destino de la muerte cuando vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Dicho destino se hizo esperar cuando lentamente abrió los ojos viendo como un Aura de chakra verde y piel rojiza, agarrando firmemente la espada del peli negro.

"Tu pelea es conmigo." La voz gruesa y áspera salió de su garganta peligrosamente. Zabuza sintió su piel erizarse ante el tono de aquella persona.

Era oficial Gai estaba furioso.

**_Fin del capítulo._**

**_¡Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo esto. Y si gustas puedes hacer una reseña para que esta historia siga mejorando:) sin más me despido y nos leemos luego _**

**_¡Sayonara!_**

Capítulo doble, por la demora :)


End file.
